Une voleuse en égypte antique
by Sasuyu
Summary: Une jeune voleuse devra faire face à la décision du Pharaon face à ce délit. Que lui arrivera t-il? Par quoi devra t-elle traversé pour arriver à ses fins? Couple:Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/... yaoi léger
1. Chapitre 1

_Je me lance avec une histoire se passant dans l`Égypte antique. Puisque je commence à écouter Yu-gi-oh... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira^^. Je ne publirai aps souvent, j'ai de gros problèmes encore....alors ne lâcher pas de lire mes fics! Vos commentaires me réchaufee le coeur^^. _

_Alors bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Sous le ciel constellés d`étoiles scintillantes, une jeune femme la chevelure anormale mangeait sa ration de pain noir qu`elle avait volée discrètement à l`étalage d`un marchand. Par la suite, elle s`endormit doucement, ses yeux verts se cachant derrière ses paupières lourdes et ses yeux cernés.

Une fois que le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, elle se dirigea vers la place marchande. Chacun des marchands parlaient avec le peuple sur leurs différents produits en vente. Et c`est quand les marchands étaient les plus achalandés qu`elle passait l`action. Avec ses mains fines et ses gestes furtifs, elle volait juste un bout de pain pour la journée, comme beaucoup de personne dans la même situation qu`elle. En passant devant un étalage particulirement achalandé, elle glissa subtilement sa main entre les gens et prit un bout de pain pour le glisser dans sa main et elle partit tranquillement, ayant réussi à le prendre.

_Hé! Sale voleuse! Cria le marchand.

Elle sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort et elle se mit a courir, tandis qu`un des hommes du Pharaon tendait sa jambe dans la trajectoire de la rose, qui elle ne l`avait pas vue, trop concentre dans sa course. Son pied frappa la jambe tendue et elle fit un léger vol plané et atterrit rudement sur le sol, sa peau s`écorchant sur la terre battue. L`homme qui lui avait fait un croche patte la releva rudement du sol et la dirigea vers le palais en la tranant derrire lui. Se rendant compte de cela, elle commena se débattre vigoureusement. La poigne sur son bras gauche devint plus forte. Elle arrêta et grimaça de douleur, avant de sentir une autre main agripper fermement son bras. Elle releva la tête, toujours un rictus de douleur au coin des lèvres, et y trouva un autre homme du Pharaon. Elle baissa la tête et son regard devint triste. Elle savait qu`elle ne pourrait plus essayer de s`échapper. Tout le long du chemin, elle ne dit pas un mot et ne releva pas la tête.

Une fois devant les marches du palais, ils la firent monter les marches, ou plus tôt la tranèrent derrière eux. Elle sentait ses genoux frapper les marches ,mais elle ne sortit aucun son pour dire sa douleur. Elle trouva que le temps passait très lentement tandis qu`elle montait les marches. Une fois qu`elle fut en haut, elle regarda les magnifiques colonnes qui indiquait l`entré. Une fois entré, elle y vit de vastes pièces toutes majestueusement et richement décorées. Elle ne les voyait que rapidement, dû aux pas rapides des deux hommes. Ils ouvrirent une porte et la firent entré rudement. Par la suite, elle se retrouva jeter par terre de la même manière. Elle ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Elle savait qu`elle était dans la salle du trône, devant le Pharaon. Elle se mit en position de soumission. Assise sur ses jambes relies sous elle-mme, son corps penché vers l`avant et ses bras tendu vers l`avant.

Un peu avant son entré, le Pharaon discutait de divers sujets concernant le peuple avec ses conseillers. Il savait que cette tâche était très ennuyeuse,mais importante pour le peuple qui en avait besoin. Il s`apprêtait à dire son verdict quand il avait entendu l`entré de la salle s`ouvrir brusquement. Il avait vu la jeune femme se faire jeter sur le sol par les deux hommes, Emishi et Fuyunori. Il leva la main et ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la jeune femme, au garde vous. Il se leva tranquillement de son trône et s`approcha d`elle lentement.

Elle portait des vêtements miteux, troués et beaucoup trop petit pour elle, en même temps que d`être rapiécés à maintes endroits. Elle avait une drôle de couleur pour sa chevelure. La couleur rose. Elle lui faisait penser une fleur de cerisier.

_Elle a volée, oh Grand Pharaon, dit Emishi.

Il la regarda encore plus attentivement. Elle était toujours prosternée devant lui. Il se pencha sur elle et prit son menton dans sa main pour l`obligé le regarder dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux émeraude lui firent face.

De son côté, elle tremblait de tout ses membres, tandis qu`elle entendait les clappements des sandales de cuir frappés le sol de marbre. Une fois que l`homme placé sa gauche eu parlé, elle sentit sa tête se relevé et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes noirs comme de l`onyx. Le Pharaon. Il détaillait tous de ses yeux émeraude.

Il portait la même chose que les deux hommes, soit un drap qui couvrait ses hanches jusqu`aux genoux, remontant en une fente à l`avant jusqu`a la mi-cuisse. Le vêtement du Pharaon était naturellement beaucoup plus somptueux que celui des deux hommes. Il portait une sorte de ceinture fermé en dessous du nombril par un fer cheval à l`envers en or, avec un long morceau de tissus tombant en son centre. Il était aussi maquillé de crayon noir au khôl autour des yeux, sa peau très légrement tannée par le soleil de midi. Il avait beaucoup de bijoux sur lui. Il en avait aux oreilles, une espèce de couronne sur le front, le grand collier des Pharaons autour du cou, des bracelets aux deux poignets et un brassard au bras gauche. Tout cela était en or avec des pierres prcieuses. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été soigneusement coiffés et avec un peu de poudre brillante, ses cheveux et son corps brillait quelque peu la lumière du jour.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'Espère qu'il vous plaira, les commentaires seront très appréciés^^. Alors ne vous gêner pas ^^. Alors maintenant, place à la lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

C'était la première fois qu`elle rencontrait le Pharaon, il fallait qu`elle se perde dans ses yeux noirs. En le regardant, elle se mit le trouvait très imposant avec ses bijoux. Peut-être trop imposant. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite et la retourna vers la gauche. Il la releva et regarda dans la direction des deux hommes, précisément vers la porte.

_Tsunade?

Déjà qu`elle n`était pas très solide sur ses deux jambes, elle frissonna à l`entente de la voix profonde du demi-dieu. Une femme blonde avec une imposante poitrine apparut par la porte où la jeune rose était arrivée. Elle fit une sorte de révérence étrange devant le Pharaon. Elle avait posé un genou sur le sol et son poing fermé devant le genou sur le sol, avant de se relevée après quelques secondes. La femme regarda la rose et elle comprit tout de suite. Elle prit la rose par la main et la dirigea vers le fond de la salle du côté gauche, pour les faire passés travers une porte. Elle se faisait entrainée par la femme nommée Tsunade.

_Arrêtez de me tirer!

La femme se retourna vers la rose.

_Veuillez m`excusez, mademoiselle. Mais je dois vous préparez.

Elle continua sa marche rapide, en tirant toujours la rose derrière elle.

_Me prépare pour quoi? Demanda la rose en essayant de ce défaire de l`emprise de la blonde.

_Pour devenir une des concubines du Pharaon, bien sur. Vous êtes la première a entré dans ce cercle, vous devez vraiment être spéciale, et je ne parle pas seulement de la couleur de vos cheveux. Puisque vous êtes la seule, vous avez les appartements à vous seule.

Elle ruéssis ce défaire de sa prise violement.

_Non mais! Je ne veux pas devenir la concubine du Pharaon!

La blonde la regarda dans les yeux, un regard grave.

_Préférez-vous avoir une de vos mains coupées?

Sakura avala sa salive avec difficulté et ce remit à la suivre sans faire d`histoire. Elle préférait être une concubine que d`avoir la mains coupe. Pour elle, c`était quelque chose d`inconcevable. Tsunade l`amena dans une aile du palais. En entrant, la rose regarda tout autour d`elle. Tout était fait de marbre blanc et presque aussi richement décoré que la salle où elle avait vue le Pharaon. Tsunade brisa la bulle qui entourait la rose dans sa contemplation.

_Maintenant, je dois vraiment vous préparez.

Elle amena la jeune fille dans la salle d`eau et lui enleva le vêtement qu`elle portait. Elle l`avait pris du bout des doigts avant de le mettre dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle se retourna et força Sakura à se mettre dans la baignoire déjà préparée par les soins des servantes.

Cela fut un enfer pour la pauvre Sakura. Elle s`était fait lavée les cheveux vigoureusement, puisqu`ils était très foncés du à la saleté. Son corps avait subit le même traitement, puisqu`il était dans le même état que ses cheveux.

Une fois sortie de l`eau, elle se mis à regarder son bras. Elle y trouva une peau aussi blanche que la lune. Ses cheveux cascadant sur ses paules était devenu d`un rose beaucoup plus beau. Tsunade la dirigea ensuite vers la chambre et lui passa sur le corps une robe du même matriel et de la même couleur que celui du Pharaon. Elle était identique au vêtement du Pharaon, du moins pour le bas. Mais pour le haut, elle avait deux bandes de tissus larges, une sur chacune de ses épaules, pour mieux maintenir la robe. Le morceau de tissus qui permettait de cacher sa poitrine, était carré et mettait sa gorge en valeur.

_Mademoiselle...

_Sakura, la coupa t-elle.

Tsunade sourit.

_Sakura, je devrai vous coupe les cheveux.

_Bien, mais pas trop, dit-elle. Un peu inquiète pour ses cheveux.

_Bien entendu.

Sa longue chevelure se raccourcit d`un quart de sa longueur, lui arrivant un peu en bas du milieu du dos. Tsunade coupa aussi les cheveux devant ses yeux et elle fit une espèce de frange avec un peu plus de style, qui reposa devant ses yeux. Par la suite, la blonde commença à maquiller ses yeux de khôl noir. Après avoir fait une peignures avec ses cheveux, elle se mit a enduire les parties visible du corps de Sakura d`huile et ses cheveux subirent le même traitement. Elle mit ensuite un peu de couleur sur ses lèvres pour finir par lui sourire par la suite.

_Vous êtes parfaites, Sakura.

Elle alla dans la salle d`eau et se regarda dans l`eau placée dans un bol, qui était sur une table près de la baignoire. Elle toucha son visage et elle pensa qu`elle se trouvait un peu plus jolie. Elle se retourna et sourit à la blonde quand elle retourna dans la première pièce, où elle y trouva un bon repas sur la table. Elle regarda Tsunade et elle hocha la tête pour lui donner la permission. Elle couru vers la table et se mis manger le repas assez rapidement. Cela faisait longtemps qu`elle n'avait pas mangée un bon repas. Une fois qu`elle eue finie de mangée, Tsunade retoucha quelque peu son visage.

_Voilà. Maintenant, le Pharaon devrait bientôt vous demandez.

Sakura trembla, mais son regard devint sur et ses tremblements sarrêtrent. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, même si elle se trouvait devant le Pharaon.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voila le troisième chapitre. J'apère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. LEs commentaire sont toujours appréciés, alors ne vous gêner pas ^^.Bonne lecture^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

La femme blonde la conduisit devant une porte pr;es de ses propres appartements. Le stress montait de plus en plus dans le corps de la jeune rose. Elle sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l`impression que son coeur voulait sortir du milieu de sa poitrine. La porte s`ouvrit sur un serviteur, portant des habits tout juste un peu plus propre que ceux de la rose a son arriver chez le Pharaon.

_Veuillez me suivre.

La rose suivit l`homme et en regardant derrière, elle vit que la porte était de nouveau fermée. Maintenant elle se retrouvais seule, vraiment seule. Arriver un peu plus loin, il plia son corps, comme pour une révérence, pour faire un signe de respect. Elle pencha la tête vers la gauche en le regardant, pour le remercié. Elle continua sa route seule, durant un court trajet. Puisqu`elle avait dû subir les soins de Tsunade, le soleil descendait maintenant de son apothose au milieu de la journeé. Donc la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était tout simplement magnifique.

La pièce avait des teintes rosés du au soleil qui allait quitter l`horizon. Le lit avait des voiles translucides, sans l`être trop. Juste assez pour cérée une intimité agrable. Les meubles en bois avaient des pattes travailles la place des pattes traditionnelles. Elle était toutes en formes de pattes de lions. Tout était travaillés. Elle n`avait jamais vue des meubles aussi beaux. Elle regardait attentivement les meubles, donc elle ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle. La présence se rapprocha de la rose, jusqu`a frôler son dos.

Elle sursauta et elle voulut faire volte-face, mais deux mains la maintenaient assez fermement et un nez se promena tout le long de la courbe de son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur. La main gauche de la présence glissa de son paule gauche, jusqu`a son coude avant...

_Hey! Qu`est-ce que vous faites l!??!!!

L`homme derrière Sakura se recula rapidement. Dans la lumière du soleil couchant, on pouvait voir le Pharaon avancer d`un pas rapide vers l`homme. Il s`approcha de l`homme et appela ses gardes. Ils accoururent et après avoir attrapé l`homme, le forcèrent à ce mettre à genoux devant le Pharaon. Le demi-dieu regarda l`homme à la chevelure blonde ses pieds.

_Je t`avais dis de ne pas venir ici. Naruto.

_Oui mais...

_Stop, répondit-il en mettant sa main devant lui. Ramenez-le à sa chambre.

Naruto baissa la tête et se laissa emporté par les gardes. Le Pharaon s`approcha de la rose, qui elle tremblait devant lui. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu`au début de la journée. Son maquillage avait été enlevé et il n`avait plus les bijoux légué par ses prédécesseurs. Il s`approcha d`elle tout en la contemplant de ce même fait. Elle était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il caressa doucement sa joue et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Vous a-t-il fait du mal? Demanda t-il doucement.

Sakura se laissa alle contre la paume chaude du Pharaon quelques secondes.

_Non, dit-elle après avoir repris ses esprits. Je croyais que c`était vous, rajouta t-elle.

_Oui, dit-il en se mettant derrière elle, pour jouer avec les deux morceaux de tissus qui retenait la robe sur ses épaules.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et elle se retourna. Le regard du Pharaon changea. Il la regarda et il la trouva encore plus sauvage. Il la prit par le bras et la tira vers lui, passant son bras derrière ses reins et son autre main se plaça sur sa nuque. Sa poigne devint ferme et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu moins fermement que sa poigne. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour l`amadouer et en entrant sa langue dans la bouche de la rose, elle mordit à pleines dents le muscle intrus. Il laissa son bras autour de ses reins et mis sa grande main sur sa propre bouche, sentant un peu de sang coulé dans sa gorge. Son regard devin malin et il resserra la prise de son bras. Par la suite il la lâcha et il commena enlever le drap sur ses hanches lentement. Le seul vêtement qui cachait sa nudité. Elle se retourna quand le drap se retrouva sur le sol. Il s`approcha du lit et écarta les voiles et ouvrit les draps. Il s`y glissa et appuya sa tête sur une de ses mains et détailla la rose du regard.

_Est-ce que vous venez vous couchée ou vous restez debout?

Elle se retourna d`un bon et elle le vit allonger sur le lit.

_Je...non!

Il sourit.

_Je ne vous laisserez pas dormir sur le sol. Et les gardes ont ordres de ne laissez sortir personne avant que le dieu du soleil ne rallume la lumière dans le ciel demain.

Elle se maudit. Elle aurait due se doute d`un truc dans le genre pour se soir.

_Alors fermez les yeux.

Il ferma les yeux, mais juste assez pour ne pas qu`elle voit qu`il la regardait travers ses cils. Sakura agita la main et elle ne le vit pas bouger d`un poil. Elle montra le chiffre quatre avec ses doigts.

_Vous voyez quel chiffre?

_Quatre? Dit-il avec un sourire.

_Voyeur! Vous regardez quand mme!

_Bon j`arrête.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux pour autant. Sakura le cru cette fois-ci et elle commena enlever ses vêtements. Elle laissa tomber le tout près de ceux du Pharaon. Elle s`approcha lentement du lit, tandis que le Pharaon ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Aprs avoir écart les voiles, elle se glissa rapidement sous les draps. Dès cet instant, Sasuke ouvrit compltement les yeux et il passa rapidement ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Elle se mit se tordre pour chapper sa poigne en sentant de la peau chaude dans son dos. Il resserra la prise de son bras autour de sa taille et avec son autre main libre il maintint les jambes douces de la belle roses, pour ne pas qu`elle le frappe ou qu`elle se fasse du mal. Elle se débattait avec tellement de vigueur et de forces qu`elle finie par ne plus bougée. Ses muscles ne voulaient plus lui oébir.

_Je veux juste dormir. Du moins pour le moment.

La rose pas du tout rassure, fut oblige de dormir tout contre lui. Sa poigne sur elle était beaucoup trop forte pour le peu de force qui lui restait. Le Pharaon fini par la serrer normalement contre lui et de s`endormir contre le corps chaud de la rose.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bon, voilà le quatrième chapitre! ^^Je suis déja entrain d'écrire le 5e,alors il viendra bientôt^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Durant la nuit, tandis que la jeune rose dormait tranquillement, le Pharaon avait pris ses aises et avait posé une main sur la hanche de la belle et son autre sur un de ses seins. La rose s`était mise bouger, naturellement, mais sans plus. Alors le Pharaon s`était endormi tout doucement.

Alors au matin, lorsque la rose se réveilla, elle n'avait pas encore sentie les mains du Pharaon sur son corps, à des endroits où elles ne devraient pas être.

Elle se réveilla doucement et elle se sentit bien pour une des rares fois dans sa triste vie. Elle avait chaud et elle se trouvait dans un bon lit douillet. Un son d`alarme se mit sonné dans sa tête. Les souvenirs de la soirée passé lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne sentit que par après les mains du Pharaon sur elle. La rose poussa un petit cri et elle sauta en bas du lit. Son corps était la seule choses qui lui restait, à elle. Le Pharaon, quand lui, était déjà réveillé et il se levait déjà pour allé la rejoindre. Il était toujours nu et elle accourut vers les vêtements qu`elle portait avant d`aller dormir et elle l`enfila in extremis, puisque le Pharaon l`avait prise par la taille assez fermement et il commenait caresser sa gorge dénudée.

_Vous ne devriez pas sortir du lit comme sa, revenez plus tôt dans le lit. Ce ne serait aps bon de prendre un coup de froid.

Elle se débattait de tout son corps et il finit par la retournée vers lui. Il commena l`embrasser ardemment, tandis que le corps de la rose lui rendait son baiser sans qu`elle le veuille. Sa tête lui disait qu`elle ne devait pas l`embrasser, mais plutôt le repousser, tandis que son corps lui disait de continué et d`apprécier le moment présent. Il arrêta brusquement le baiser et la lâcha tout aussi brusquement.

_Ah! Les femmes! Dit-il en partant vers la porte pour ensuite la refermé sur lui.

La rose tomba sur le sol, son corps devenant trop lourd pour ses jambes. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi avait-elle rpondue son baiser? Elle ne saurait le dire. Plusieurs larmes se mirent couler le long de ses joues, froides, presque glacé sur ses joues. Tsunade arriva peu après pour venir la chercher. Elle se pencha sur la rose et la serra dans ses bras protecteurs, comme ceux d`une mère. Elle sentait que la rose était trop bouleversée pour parlé posément. Tsunade ne savait pas comment s`était passée la nuit de la rose, mais elle savait que cela avait été dur en motion pour la belle rose. Elle la releva et après lui avoir enfilé quelque chose sur le dos, elle la retourna dans la chambre, après avoir pris ses effets qui était sur le sol. Elle la plongea dans l`eau chaude du bain, que les servantes avaient déjà préparées pour la rose, pour la détendre. Cela eu l`effet escompter. Elle se détendait entièrement et les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus rares sur son visage au fil des minutes. Elle avait été très secouée par le baiser du Pharaon. Elle était encore capable de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour se sentir aussi bien dans ses bras, au point que son corps voulait totalement répondre son baiser. Oui, ce baiser avait été merveilleux. Oui, cela l`avait fait se sentir femme. Mais jamais, même si son corps lui cédait tout, son esprit, lui, ne serait jamais séduit par ce demi-dieu.

Aprs l`avoir sortie du bain, Tsunade se mit l`habillée. Elle la para des plus beaux bijoux, un peu plus précieux que ceux de la veille. Elle se mit regarder Tsunade, perplexe. Elle lui fit une sourire et elle se mit la préparée en la maquillant et en couvrant son corps d`huile pour la faire briller comme une étoile.

Par la suite, la femme blonde la fit manger et elle la conduisit parmi de nombreux couloirs dans la somptueuse demeure. Une fois qu`elle fut arrive devant une porte ouvrage de couleur bronze, la rose sentit son estomac se tordre. S`était un sentiment mêlant anxiété et excitation. Tsunade frappa la porte et un homme ouvrit la porte. Ce fut le blond d`hier soir.

_Mamie Tsunade qu...

Il avait posé son regard sur la rose.

_Bonjour toi. Tu es venue voir le Pharaon je présume?

En disant Pharaon, il avait fait le signe de parenthse avec ses doigts en regardant le plafond.

_Je ne sais pas, c`est Tsunade-san qui...

_Oui, dit Tsunade d`une voix dure. Un des serviteurs du Pharaon est venu pour me dire que le Pharaon voulait la voir.

Naruto acquiesa et laissa la porte ouverte pour laissez passer la rose devant lui.

_Entre.

Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir Tsunade, mais elle était déjà partie. Naruto la conduisit parmi plusieurs couloirs qui serpentaient.

_Je n`ai pas de relation avec Sasuke.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

_Je sais que tu devais te posé la question.

C`est vrai que cela lui avait effleuré l`esprit, mais sans plus. Elle n`était pas du genre de fille se mêler des affaires des autres.

_Ah? Dit-elle.

_Oui, dit-il en s`arrêtant brusquement dans un des couloirs. C`est cause de mes parents si je suis ici avec Sasuke. Je te raconte tout cela, pour que tu ne te pose pas de questions sur les prochaines fois où l'ont se rencontrera.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre! ^^ Noublier pas, les coms sont trèes appréciés!^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Je ne suis qu`un orphelin. Mes parents sont morts par la faute du père de Sasuke, le Pharaon Fugaku. Pour me punir d`ètre du même sang qu`eux, il m`as fait devenir l`esclave de son fils, donc Sasuke, puisqu`il a un grand frère, Itachi. J`étais encore un enfant quand ont m`a obliger faire cela. À cet âge là, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents ne reviendraient plus, et pourquoi ils n`étaient plus avec moi. J`ai fini par entendre une conversation entre les conseillers, et je sus que c`était parce quils avaient voulu l`assassinés. Depuis qu`ils sont mort, je suis au service de Sasuke, ou du Pharaon. Devant les autres, il me traite en serviteur bien sur. Pour ne pas que les conseillers se doute de quelque chose. Mais ailleurs, il me traite comme un ami.

Il regarda dans la vague et il continu.

_Il m`a sauvé la vie plusieurs reprises, quand nous étions adolescents. Javais un côté un peu fou je dois dire. Le pharaon adore les femmes. Je ne m`interpose pas entre elles et lui. Je suis son ami rien de plus. Et depuis qu`il t`a vu, il a souvent la tête dans les nuages. Il acquiesce souvent ou il répond souvent par des sons, se qui indique clairement qu`il n`est pas avec nous. Et quand je suis entré dans la chambre et que je t`ai vu, parfaite pour lui, je n`ai pas put résisté savoir si tu était une fille bien. Lui, il avait déjà la mainmise sur toi, alors je me suis donné la mission de faire cela. Et en même temps pour voir comment étaient ses sentiments pour toi. Cela la rendu jaloux quand il m`as vu avec toi. Et je voulais m`excuser pour ce que j`ai fait, dans la chambre.

Tout ce qu`il venait de dire, sans prendre le temps de respirer ou presque, venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle sentit la tristesse monter en elle pour ce pauvre jeune homme. Elle sapprocha de lui doucement et elle le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes.

_Cela ne fait rien, pour la situation de la chambre. Mais si tu recommences, je ne garantis pas que tu t'en sortiras indemne, dit elle, joueuse.

Il rit et elle relâcha sa prise. Il la conduisit encore dans quelques couloirs et elle se rendit compte que le visage dur qu'avait adopter Naruto avait totalement disparut de son visage. Un peu plus loin, il la laissa sur le seuil d'une porte, pour lui faire un sourire et de partir par la suite aprs lui avoir dit :

_Entre.

Il partit par la suite et elle entra dans la salle après avoir essayer de ce décontracter en respirant. Elle y vit une baignoire fumante tandis que la pièce commençait à devenir comme dans un brouillard léger. La rose s`approcha de la baignoire et elle vit une tête dépasser de l`eau. Elle sursauta et Sasuke sourit, les cheveux collant à son visage par la vapeur et la sueur qui courrait sur son visage.

_Bonjour.

_Bonjour Pharaon.

Il se recala confortablement contre la paroi de son bain. Il la détailla du regard et il laissa son regard vogué sur le corps de la rose, en particulier sur ses seins, ce qui la fit rougir. Il sortit ses bras de l`eau e il lui présenta un morceau de tissus pour se laver et un pain de savon. Elle n`allait pas le lavé, si? Elle soupira et elle s`approcha du bain et elle prit les deux objet qu`il lui tendait.

Le Pharaon sourit et elle commena lui laver le dos, doucement. Il adora tout de suite le satiner de sa peau contre la sienne. Il se détendait rapidement, se laissant aller aux bons soins de la rose. Elle lava ses bras et ses jambes plus rapidement, mais elle s`attarda sur son torse, le lavant avec soin. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de passer le bout de ses doigts sur son torse et ses ongles sur les magnifiques muscles de son ventre. Ne fois qu`elle eu finie de le laver, il posa un baiser sur son épaule pour la remercié. Il trouva que sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie sur ses lèvres. Elle ne sursauta pas son contact, même si cela l`avait surprise. Elle était plus dégoûter d'elle même davoir put appréciée de le laver. Elle se retourna par la suite pour ce retrouver dos lui, pour qu`il puisse sortir du bain et enrouler une serviette de bain autour de sa taille pour être de nouveau présentable.

Il l`amena par la suite vers une porte qu`elle n`avait pas vue jusque là et elle se retrouva dans la même chambre qu'au matin, celle de Sasuke. Elle vit qu'un plateau était posé près du lit avec un repas assez variés installer dessus. Il s`allongea sur le lit et il commena manger tranquillement.

_Viens, demanda-t-il dune vois presque adoucie.

Elle s`approcha du lit de la nuit dernière et il lui demanda de s'allonger près de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, à la place, elle s'assit sur le lit. Une fois assise, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la rose et il la coucha sur le lit. Il la regarda tout en mangeant. Il adorait la regarder et il s'amusa à l`imaginer sous les couvertures avec lui

Elle se sentait trop observé et cela la rendait mal laise, mais elle décida de jouer la carte de l'indiffrence. Il finit par manger tout le plat et alla s'habiller pour être décent devant le peuple. Il devait lui parler aujourdhui, alors soyons décent. Il se dirigea devant l'armoire et elle ferma les yeux pendant qu`il s'habillait. Il mit un vêtement pareille celui d'hier, mais propre. Par la suite, après avoir prit quelque chose dans ses mains, il se tourna vers la rose et elle vit un pot dans ses mains.

_Ouvrez-le, demanda t-il.

Elle se leva du lit et elle lui prit le pot des mains pour ensuite l'ouvrir et y trouver une poudre aussi brillante que de l'-ce que c'en était?

_Puisque vous êtes là, vous pourriez m'aider me préparer, dit-il.

Elle posa le pot sur la commode et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Vous tes peut-être le Pharaon, mais je ne suis pas votre servante!

Il se rapprocha d'elle tranquillement.

_Vous êtes là pour être à mon service. À moins que vous vouliez que je demande à mes hommes de trancher votre si jolie tête pour cause d'affront envers le Pharaon? Dit-il dune vois doucereuse.

Elle se recula.

_Vous ne ferez pas sa.

_Vous croyez? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle soupira et elle repris le pot sur la commode. Elle commena par étendre la poudre sur son torse musclé puis passant sur ses bras tout aussi musclés. Elle trouva sa peau douce, mais d'une douceur diffrente de la sienne. Elle finit par mettre de la poudre sur son dos. Ses mains étaient presque caressantes sur son dos.

Il avait fermé les yeux et il se laissa aller aux caresses de la rose. Il sentait une chaleur bienfaisante parcourir son corps et pour finalement sarrêter dans sa tête et se détendre. Ses caresses n'avaient rien de sexuelles, mais elles étaient douces. Il profitait pleinement du moment.

Elle finit par descendre sur ses jambes pour finalement passer son visage et par la même occasion pour lui en mettre dans l`oeil. Sans le faire exprès bien entendu. Il avait bien comprit quelle se vengeait, en quelque sorte. Tandis que la rose replaçait le pot, il s`enleva la poudre qu`il avait dans l`oeil. Mais rapidement il le lui enleva des mains avant quelle ne le pose sur le bureau et lui mit sur le visage. Elle toussota, elle ne s'attendait pas ce qu`il lui réponde de cette faon. Elle enleva toute la poudre, tandis que le Pharaon riait aux éclats. Elle se mit penser quelle le trouvait beau quand il riait. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir eue de telles penses.

_Maintenant, aidez moi avec les bijoux, dit-il une fois remis de son fou rire.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à vous. Je viens en posté un,mais ils seront beaucoup et vraiemnt beaucoup plus espacés. J'essaye de me changer les idées en écrivant....Et les commentaires seront troujours acceptés!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Quoi?! Je vous est déjà mit de la poudre! Dit-elle avec agacement.

_Tut tut tut ...Souvenez-vous…

Elle avala sa salive et elle s'approcha de la boîte ouvragé ou se trouvait les bijoux des dernières générations des pharaons. Elle prit les bracelets tout aussi ouvragé et le brassard en or, pour ensuite s'approcher du Pharaon et les lui passés. Un au poignet, et l'autre au bras. Elle retourna ensuite à la boîte et elle prit le collier des grands pharaons et elle s'approcha de lui presque religieusement. Elle le lui mit autour de son cou, et le collier, très large, lui reposa sur les épaules avec les innombrables pierres qui le composaient. Il s'enivrait de sa douce odeur, les yeux fermé pour ce concentré uniquement sur cette magnifique odeur. Elle retourna une dernière fois à la boîte et elle en sortit les deux derniers objets. Elle passa autour de la taille du Pharaon une étoffe rouge vin faite dans un précieux tissu. Elle finit par la couronne qu'Elle posa sur le front halé de Sasuke. Elle le regarda et elle remercia Osiris, elle n'aurait pas à la maquillé, il l'était déjà. Par la suite, il la prit par la taille avec un seul bras et il la ramena contre lui.

_Merci, Sakura,

Elle sentit ses joues lui brûler et elle se maudit presque pour cet acte. Elle voulut enlever le bras qui lui chatouillait la taille. Elle y mit toute ses forces, mais elle avait une force de scarabée, alors cela n'eu pas beaucoup d'effet. Il la guida de sa poigne vers la porte de la chambre et ils entrèrent sans un bruit. Il l'amena sur le balcon et elle vit que tout le peuple était entassé sous le balcon. Elle se tapit dans l'ombre du Pharaon, appuyant son dos fermement contre la pierre lisse, pour ne pas se faire voir. Une fois que le Pharaon fut près de la rambarde, tout le peuple se mit à l'applaudir, tandis que plusieurs femmes s'évanouissaient devant la beauté du Pharaon. Le demi-dieu leva la main et il se mit à parler d'une vois calme.

_Peuple d'Égypte, n'ayez craintes. La nourriture ne manquera pas durant la saison sèche. Si nous rationnons quelque peu, nous en aurons assez pour tous!

Le peuple se mit a crié en cœur, de joie. Les femmes évanouies réussirent à se remettre de leurs émotions, avant de s'évanouirent encore une fois en le voyant entré dans le château. Quand la jeune rose le vit entré, elle ne se pria pas pour le faire elle aussi, presque en courant, d'ailleurs. Sasuke se mit à rire en arrivant dans la chambre. Il en déduisit en se retournant vers la rose, qu'Elle avait une peur bleu de la foule. Il la fit asseoir doucement sur le lit et il lui présenta un verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table. Elle se réveilla de sa bulle et elle se mit à regarder le verre suspicieusement, mais elle finie par le boire, sa soif était trop intense.

_Merci, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eu finit.

Il lui souriait et il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet.

_J'ai eu une conversation avec Naruto.

Il se figea. Que lui avait dit cet imbécile? Il soupira en se passant une main dans cheveux. Il s'assit par la suite près d'elle, attendant la suite.

_Oui?

_Vous êtes un homme bon en fait. Vous l'avez ''recueillit''. Vous l'avez épaulé. C'est très aimable de votre part.

Elle pensait vraiment tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

_Il est mon meilleur ami, dit-il rapidement.

_Pour lui aussi vous l'êtes.

_Il ne vous l'as pas dit, n'est-ce pas? Dit Sasuke en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Il aurait du me dire quelque chose? Dit la rose, totalement en dehors de tout cela.

_Oui. Il te trouve vraiment très jolie, mais il est plus attiré par les personnes du même sexe que moi.

Sakura resta bouche bée. Elle se laissa tombée sur le dos, étant toujours assise sur le lit. Il la regarda et il vit son regard déboussolé.

_Je ne savais pas…dit la rose en regardant le plafond.

Il caressa son ventre doucement, tandis que la rose était toujours dans ses pensées et qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle finit par s'en rendre compte et elle repoussa assez fermement la main du demi-dieu. Il voulut recommencer, mais elle le repoussa de la même manière une nouvelle fois. Cela l'amusait de la voir repousser ses avances. Personne ne le faisait, sauf Naruto. C'est une des choses qui l'attirait tant chez la rose. Son comportement avec lui, ses yeux vert émeraude où il pouvait voir toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait y passer…Il posa un baiser sur son front et il se leva.

_Vous venez? Demanda le Pharaon en lui tendant sa main.

Cela fit revenir la rose à la terre ferme. Elle avait été surprise par le baiser du Pharaon sur son front. Elle se leva, mais elle ne prit pas sa main. Il soupira et il sortit de la chambre, seule. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et elle repartit dans ses pensées. Sasuke était si gentil avec elle, du moins, quand il ne faisait pas de menaces.

_Il y a quelqu'un?

Elle se releva de son lit sous la surprise.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voilà le 7e chapitre!^^. Les commentaires seront très appréciés!^^. _

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

Elle vit le jeune homme blond sortir de l'ombre. Elle soupira de soulagement. Naruto s'assis près de la rose. Elle se sentait gêner maintenant avec lui. Avec ce que le Pharaon lui avait dit, elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le Pharaon. Elle savait que son coeur penchait de plus en plus du côté où elle commençait se poser des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait de mener la vie dure au demi-dieu. Et se sentiment lui disait de s'inquiété et de ne rien prendre la légère.

_Le Pharaon ma dit. Pour ta situation, Naruto.

Naruto, qui avait son éternel sourire sur le visage, le perdit et sa peau devint aussi blanche que le marbre.

_Ah bon? Dit-il avec moins de sûreté et presque en bégayant.

_Oui, dit la rose. Mais cela ne change rien tu sais.

Naruto rougit. Elle ne sloignait pas de lui? Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux remplis d'étoiles.

_C'est vrai? Demanda t-il, ses mains jointes sous son menton avec quelques larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues.

Il la prit rudement dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui, trop heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise sur elle, mais il la relâcha rapidement quand il entendit un des os de la jeune fille craqué sous sa prise. Il se confondit en excuse.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

_Il ny a pas de mal, sourit la rose. Cela arrive quelques fois.

Ils se rassirent sur le divan et elle se mit parler longuement avec lui. De tout et de rien, entre autre. Elle le trouvait attendrissant et il réussissait à la faire rire avec de simple blague. C'était sa faon de les raconter qu'elle trouvait si hilarante. Il se levait souvent et il faisait le mime pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce quil voulait dire. Il faisait vraiment le pitre et cela la faisait rire tout coup. Elle le trouvait certes très gentil, mais le fait qu'il préférait les hommes ne la dérangeait vraiment pas. Avec elle, il restait tout simplement lui-même, et elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils entendirent un craquement et Naruto se releva aussi rapidement que comme si quelqu'un l'avait piqué avec un scorpion.

_Du calme, Naruto.

La vois grave et tellement attirante du Pharaon avait retentit. Une voix tellement basse et grave que des frissons parcourut tout le corps de la rose. Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_Tu sais Naruto, il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir. Il ne tient plus en place, dailleurs...

Naruto resta quelques secondes stoïques, puis un sourire niais, presque bête, apparu sur le visage du blond. Il se mit soudainement à gambader vers la porte comme un bien heureux. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce une fois qu'il fut partit. Le Pharaon se mit regarder la rose, puis il se dirigea doucement vers elle. Il la trouvait tellement belle avec ses joues rougies par les rires et ses yeux verts pétillant de plaisir. Une fois près delle, il leva la main et il caressa doucement la joue de la rose. Il apprécia tout de suite son grain de peau et la douce chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Il vit dans son regard une lueur d'hésitation. Elle hésitait se laisser allée. Il enleva sa main de sa joue et au fond de lui, une voix lui criait de la remettre sa place.

_Voulez-vous une visite guidée du palais? Demanda t-il tout bonnement.

Elle en sauta presque de joie. Intrieurement, son cur battait la chamade. Elle savait quil y avait tellement d'histoire cache dans chaque pierre qui constituait le palais. Elle découvrirait peut-être pourquoi le Pharaon avait toujours ce visage froid. Elle pourrait aussi peut-être demandée des informations sur l'histoire du palais? Elle sortie de ses pensées et elle accepta avec plaisir.

Il eu un léger sourire et il se mit a faire le tour de toute les pièces du palais. Comme elle posait beaucoup de questions durant la visite des premières pices, il se dit quil devrait commencer à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passer dans toutes les pièces. Durant la visite, il racontait des anecdotes sur son enfance ou certaines choses sur son grand frère, Itachi. Quand ils passèrent devant la salle du trône, elle regarda Sasuke, lui lança un sourire en coin et elle alla s'asseoir sur le trône. Elle se mit rire par la suite. Sasuke, lui, se permit un sourire. Il trouvait qu'elle débordait de joie de le regarda dans les yeux, et elle se décida lui posé la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Pharaon?

Sasuke perdit son sourire et il tourna le dos la rose.

_Pour la seule et unique que raison que j'étais le seul fils restant pour occuper ce poste. Itachi na jamais voulut être Pharaon, et n'a même jamais prétendu vouloir ce titre. Il était intelligent, et il voulait mettre son intelligence et ses connaissances au service du peuple. Alors il est devenu architecte.

La rose navais même pas souffler un mot durant tout le monologue du Pharaon. Elle se leva doucement du trône et avec la même dlicatesse, elle lui toucha le bras du bout des doigts. Elle eu la raction escompter et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Cest injuste. Mais il faut que vous voyiez le bon côté des choses. Vous êtes un bien meilleur Pharaon que votre père ne l'as jamais été.

Il se retourna compltement vers la rose et il se laissa glisser sur le visage un petit sourire.

_Je l'espère.

Il leva sa main et il caressa une autre fois la peau de la rose, qui rougit à son contact. Il passa doucement son autre bras autour de la taille de la rose, l'approchant doucement de lui. A la dernière seconde, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement contre lui, il se ravisa et il la lcha pour finalement continuer la visite. Elle resta stoïque quelques secondes, puis elle se décida le suivre. Elle ne ce posa pas plus de question, les mettant dans un coin de son cerveau pour y repenser plus tard. En continuant la visite, Sasuke la regardait smerveiller devant tout les meubles qui lui semblait tellement inintressant pour lui. Il aimait voir ses yeux briller devant tout ce quil racontait, sachant qu'elle en ressortirait encore plus instruite. Ils firent par retourner lentement la chambre. La rose, elle, était très fière delle. En faisant un constat de cette petite escapade, elle remarqua qu'elle avait russie à retirer quelques sourires au Pharaon. Elle ne se lassait pas de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand elle disait quelque chose de drôle.

Une fois dans la chambre, il se retourna vers elle et il la regarda entirement. Elle avait les joues rosies par les rires quil avait russi faire natre, son sourire si communicatif sur ses lvres pleine et rose comme la chaire d'un fruit mûr. Pour lui, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. De plus, on aurait dit que la rose rayonnait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et il décida fermement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme si quelque chose au fond de lui commandait ses actes. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa ses bras autour de la rose. Elle était très désorientée par son geste, mais elle devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Elle répondit à son baiser et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour approfondir le baiser. Il se doutait que cela devait être son premier baiser. Mais pour une première, il trouvait cela mémorable. Elle embrassait très bien. En la sentant ce rapprocher de son corps, il se mit a caresser doucement ses hanches, ce qui lui donna des frissons sur tout le corps. Elle se mit a caresser ses cheveux et il passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de la belle. Elle trouva cela très agrable et elle ouvrit la bouche tendit qu'il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Désireux de plus de contact, il fit descendre très lentement ses mains sur le côté de son corps, pour ne pas touché ses fesses et il les passa sur la peau nue de ses cuisses, en remontant tout aussi doucement sous le vêtement, pour aller toucher les douces rondeurs du bas de son dos.

Sur le coup, elle ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Toutes ses sensations nouvelles étaient certes très bien, mais elle avait peur et pour elle, son corps était quelque chose de précieux. Quand elle sentit les doigts baladeurs du Pharaon sur ses fesses, et le coup partit tout seul.

CLAC!

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Chapitre 8

Elle porta sa main sa bouche, qui était ouverte d'horreur, et elle retint son souffle. Elle vit le regard de Sasuke changer du tout au tout. Passant du presque désir la colère noir de Seth. Sasuke mit sa main sur sa joue, la chaleur se dégageant de la rougeur de celle-ci. Sa main parti très vite et elle attrapa fortement le bras de la rose. Il la jeta dun mouvement rageur sur le lit, et l'atterrissage ne fut pas dune très grande douceur. Il se mit sur elle en un éclair. Elle essaya de ce débattre, les larmes commençant à envahir ses beaux yeux verts. Furieux, Sasuke, avec ses jambes et ses bras assez durement, et la rose, commençant avoir mal a ses membres. Elle se mit a ce débattre farouchement, comme un petit chat en furie. Il fini par réussir la maîtrisée, les bras et les jambes de la rose lui firent de plus en plus mal. Il passa les deux poignets quelque peu rouges dans une seule de ses mains et il déchira rageusement la robe avec sa main maintenant libre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il touche son corps. La seule chose qui lui restait...

Et pour Sasuke, aveugler par la colère, commena la caresser avec un sourire sadique. Il savait que cela lui donnerais une petite leçon. Il commena par toucher ses seins, doucement, tandis que la lueur dans son regard ne disparaissait pas. Elle sentit une indescriptible chaleur ce rependre dans on bas ventre, ce qui lui fit du bien. Même si elle ne voulait pas de son contact, elle le laissait faire, son emprise sur elle était trop imposante, et ses caresses lui faisaient vraiment du bien. Il se pencha sur elle, en mettant ses mains dans son dos, puisqu'elle commençait à se dbattre avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Ce qui fait quelle eu un peu mal sur le coup, et quelle ne puisse pas senfuir durant un moment dinattention. Par la suite, il retint son poids sur ses bras qui se tenait de chaque côté de son corps. Sasuke, voyant la rose se débattre encore, posa sa bouche sur son sein gauche et commena a le lécher, tandis que l'une de ses mains commençais a caresser son autre sein. Dans la tête de la rose, toutes ses pensées était dans un désordre total. Sa virginité était quelque chose d'important, et c'est pour cela que sa petite voix intérieur lui disais de continuer a ce débattre. Son corps lui, disait qu'elle avait besoin de ses caresses, de ce détendre, de ce laissez aller après tout cela.

Après avoir passer quelques temps a jouer, de sa bouche, avec le sein gauche de la rose qui se tendait maintenant vers lui, il changea de sein et ce fut son autre main qui caressa celui délaissé. Il devait avouer que sa torture avait un petit quelque chose de plaisant. Il adorait la douceur de sa peau et son goût était incroyable, du moins, le meilleur qu'il est jamais goûté. De plus, sa peau était encore plus douce sur ses seins et encore plus tendre. En appuyant son corps contre le sien, sans trop, il remarqua que malgré elle, elle se laissait aller ses caresses. Elle se débattait plutôt avec sa conscience que lui, maintenant, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il commença tout doucement a faire descendre sa main plus au sud du corps de la jeune femme. Cela la fit revenir sur terre, et elle commena a ce débattre encore plus férocement qu'au dpart. Le fais que ses mains étaient emprisonnées sous son corps, fit que cela ne donna pas grand-chose d'autre que de ne presque pas bouger de sa place initiale. Il avait bloqué ses jambes avec les siennes, ce qui faisait que maintenant, toute tentative pour se débattre était inutile. Sa main finie par atteindre sa féminité, qu'il commença caresser doucement, sans vouloir aller, pour le moment, entre ses jambes. Mais rapidement, il se mit caresser son clitoris, et le plaisir qu'elle ressentit a ce moment la fit se cambrer et crier de plaisir et de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait pensé a se toucher pour se soulager elle-même ou même de découvrir son corps juste pour voir comment il était fait. Alors toutes ses sensations, ses nouvelles sensations, elle les découvrait. Il continuait à caresser son bouton de rose de plus en plus rapidement, la faisant se tordre et se cambrer de plaisir. Sa petite voix dans sa tête était aller prendre une marche dans lunivers ou nimporte où, puisqu'elle nétait pas la présentement pour lui faire la morale sur le fait quelle se laissait faire. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux de surprise et un cri sortit de la magnifique bouche de la rose. Il su au moment ou son corps se reposa sur les draps en tremblant de tout ses membres quelle avait atteint l'orgasme.

Fier de lui, il la lâcha et il la regarda. Elle s'était retournée sur le côté, dos a lui, et son corps était secoué par des sanglots a peine audibles. A la place de la fierté, qui était apparut même pas trente secondes avant, maintenant, c'était un pincement qui lui serrait le coeur. La voir comme sa, démunie, lui faisait mal. Il ne se posa même pas de questions sur ce qui se passait dans son coeur, et il courut a en perdre l'haleine pour aller chercher Tsunade. Une fois que la femme l'eu suivit, elle arriva en trombe dans la chambre. Sakura releva la tête pour voir la nouvelle personne entrant dans la chambre. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine et au même moment, la rose sauta en bas du lit et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa servante. La rose pleura dans ses bras. Elle commençait à ressentir un petit quelque chose pour le Pharaon. S'il lui aurait demander pour qu'il puisse faire cela, elle se serait débattue quand même, mais peut-être que cela ne se serait pas passer de la même façon. Ce qui était fait est fait, et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle aurait juste aimée que cela se passe autrement, et beaucoup plus doucement aussi. Tsunade se mit a caresser ses cheveux et elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que la rose, toujours nue et n'ayant que faire de cela, pleurait sur les genoux de la femme a la chevelure blonde.

Le Pharaon partit, sentant que cela serait pire si il tait encore la.

_Qu'est-il arrivé Sakura-san?

Elle lui raconta le tout, sa voix entrecoupe de sanglots. Elle lui raconta aussi comment elle s'était sentit pendant et après ce que le Pharaon lui avait fait. La blonde lui caressait les cheveux doucement, et elle écoutait patiemment ce que la rose disait. Oui, le Pharaon n'avait pas été très tendre avec les femmes en tant que tel, mais une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'avais t-il pas terminer de la ''violée'' complètement et ne pas lui avoir donné du plaisir? La blonde ne comprenait vraiment pas. La rose, au bout de ses larmes, finit par s'endormir dpuisement après un long moment sur les genoux de la femme.

_Crétin!

Un autre coup de poing lui arriva en plein sur le visage, commenant déjà a bleuir sous les coups répétés.

_Sakura ne méritait pas sa! Tu ne l'as pas violé, mais pour elle, Cest tout comme!

Un autre coup arriva dans le visage de Sasuke.

Naruto arrêta de le frapper, a bout de souffle. Il était totalement hors de lui, en plein d'être hors dhaleine et ses poings était presque en sang. Jamais il n'avait autant éprouvé de la colère comme sa, ou presque...Il ne pouvait même pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, tellement tout était confus.

_Je suis désolé...souffla Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda farouchement.

_Ce n'est pas a moi que tu dois faire des excuses, mais a elle!

_Oui...

Sasuke se massa le visage. La douleur commençais a poindre. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de maquillage pour recouvrir les marques mauves qui commençais a marbrer son visage. Naruto soupira.

_Va la voir. En connaissant Tsunade, elle devrait être a peu de choses près présentable.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il eu un sourire en voyant le visage de la rose rayonnant dans sa tête, mais cela ne fut que passager. Une grimace de douleur apparut a la place sur son visage rendu presque mauve en entier. Il se rendit compte, devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'il s'était laisser frapper par quelquun. Il resta un long moment dans ses pensées, toutes occupés par la jeune femme a la chevelure rose.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voila le prochain chapitre!^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^ Bonne lecture!^^_

**_Sasuke Uchiwa_**

* * *

Toujours dans ses pensées devant la porte de sa chambre, il se posait une question. Même si pour lui, la voir dans l'état dans le quel il l'avait laisse lui avait fait un mal fou, il ne savait pas s'il devait agir froidement, pour ne pas la déboussolée, ou essayer de la reconqurir, de retrouver le magnifique sourire quelle lui avait fait a plusieurs reprises. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Cette jeune femme l'apaisait. Elle n'avait eu que des gestes doux envers lui. Et a cause d'un excès de colère, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Il se hassait pour sa. Il savait qu'en rentrant dans la chambre, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Et que tout serait changé, il n'aurait plus de repère avec elle. Il resta encore longtemps devant la porte, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. De plus, il revoyait souvent ses magnifiques courbes repasser dans sa tête. Son visage rougit de plaisir y repassait souvent aussi. Elle avait été si belle dans sa jouissance. Il secoua la tête, voulant faire fuir le sentiment qui s'installait dans son coeur et ces images de moins en moins avouable. Il entrouvrit la porte juste assez pour que sa tête puisse passé dans l'ouverture. Il vit la rose tendue sur le lit, entrain de dormir doucement. Tsunade était a son chevet. Il entra très doucement dans la chambre et il referma la porte derrière lui, sans faire de bruit. Tsunade, en tentant le léger bruit de la porte se retourna vivement. Quand elle vit le Pharaon, elle se mit a le regarder assez froidement. Elle se leva et sapprocha de lui. Lenvie de le frapper tait norme, elle serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures était devenues blanches.

_Ce que vous avez fait a cette petite est inacceptable!

_Je sais, je viens d'avoir mon sermon...

Il pointa son visage bleuit.

_Et j'espère que vous le retiendrez! Sakura n'est pas une fille de joie!

_J'en suis conscient...

Tsunade se retourna vers la rose.

_Elle ne sera plus jamais la même...

Sasuke la regarda aussi, une petite lueur de détermination dans le regard.

_Je sais, je veux la récupérer.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

_Cela va prendre du temps.

_Oui...

Ils avaient chuchotés, mais cela n'empêcha pas le fait que la rose commenait a se réveiller. Elle frona les sourcils, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle rencontra le regard du Pharaon et tout de suite après, elle se poussa très loin dans le lit, le plus loin possible de lui. Il entendit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide pour finir par devenir haletante. Des larmes prirent naissance dans ses yeux vert et elles vinrent sillonnées ses joues déjà rougies par ces précédents pleures.

_Sortez! Dit Tsunade en courrant vers la rose.

Les yeux carquillés et les idées encore moins claires qu son arrive, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Il se dirigea, les pas lourd, vers le jardin du palais. Fleuri en se temps doux, le Pharaon sapprocha de la fontaine placé au milieu de toutes ses magnifiques fleures. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il se pencha au dessus de l'eau et il regarda son visage mauve dans le reflet de l'eau. Il soupira et passa sa main dans l'eau, pour en faire disparatre le reflet peu flatteur de son visage. Il entendit un craquement dans les branches des buissons sa gauche. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il s'avait qui s'était et il s'avait que sa manière d'apparaître ne changerais jamais.

_Tu es le bienvenu, Itachi.

Le dit Itachi sortit des buissons et s'approcha de son frère en regardant attentivement son visage.

_Alors, Naruto est en grande forme? Dit Sasuke avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Itachi ne broncha même pas, et pas une seule teinte de couleur rouge ne teinta ses joues.

_Oui, très bien. Mais pourquoi donc a tu le visage si mal en point?

Il vit le visage de sont frère devenir encore plus violacé a cause des rougeur qui aurais marbré ses joues.

_Arf... pour des broutilles....

_Et je vais te croire? Avec toutes ses marques sur ton visage?

Sasuke soupira et se gratta le derrire de la tête, se qui montra a Itachi quil était mal l'aise, et regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

_J'ai eu quelques ennuis, et cela ma value une raclée.

Itachi s'approcha de son frère et pris son menton entre ses doigts fin. Il fit lentement tourné son visage de gauche a droite. Après avoir regarder les marbrures sous tous les angles, il relâcha le visage de son frère. Itachi soupira.

_Raconte-moi donc tout.

Sasuke se mit a lui expliquer, même en mettant a nu ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient partit dans la vague en décrivant la rose de son physique, autant que son mental. Quand il en vain a ce qu'il avait fait la jeune femme, et que Naruto lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait regretter ses actes. Il arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et arrêta son récit, pour regarder son frère. Itachi avait les poings serrer et en se retournant vers Sasuke, il le frappa a la mâchoire. La tête de Sasuke se tourna violement du côté opposer a celui où il avait reçu le coup. Il se tient la joue. Il s'attendait a cela de la part de son frère.

_Comment as-tu put faire cela? Cest totalement inacceptable! Et je comprends pourquoi elle ne peut même plus supporter ta présence!

_Ouais

Itachi soupira.

_Je me demande pourquoi tiens... Tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher d'elle. Et tout faire pour t'excuser, crétin.

_Je voulais déjà le faire, dit Sasuke.

Le Pharaon se leva. Il regarda son frère et Sasuke pencha la tête vers la gauche, comme pour faire un signe de remerciement. Il se rendit chez Shizune, la guérisseuse du palais, et il laissa sont frère dans les jardin après une brève accolade. Elle lui passa une sorte de pommade sur le visage. Par la suite, elle lui remit le pot avec la mixture pour guérir ses blessures avec les instructions qui était assez précises. Il reparti avec le pot et alla a sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte encore plus doucement quavant, puis il jeta un coup dil dans la pièce, personne. Pas une âme qui vive. Où étais donc Sakura?

Dans une autre chambre du palais, la jeune rose remerciait son sauveur. Elle pourrait dormir en paix, sans avoir peur que le Pharaon revienne.

_Cela me fait plaisir, Sakura, dit Naruto.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment de remercier...

_Tu nas pas besoin de me remercier.

La rose rougit. Elle se tenait assez loin de Naruto. Elle savait quelle n'avait rien craindre de lui, puisqu'il aimait les hommes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher davoir peur de lui quand même. Elle regarda la fenêtre et elle laissa une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Elle se s'avait amoureuse du Pharaon, après avoir longuement réfléchie après qu'il soit partit quand elle avait eu sa crise de panique. Elle s'avait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, après avoir tant priée Isis. Elle fini par essuyer la larme d'un geste rageur et elle se retourna vers Naruto qui avait un sourire niait sur le visage. Elle sourit et elle sassit près de lui, à même le sol, en bas du divan.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce sourire collé sur les lvres?

Naruto la regarda, et elle vit son sourire s'agrandir encore plus si cela tait possible.

_Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuille le savoir.

Sakura lui frappa le derrire de la tte gentiment.

_Pas en dtail baka! Mais juste la raison.

Elle avait laissé échappé un petit rire. Naruto, sérieux, regarda par delà la fenêtre.

_Parce que j'ai vue l'homme que j'aime...

Sakura soupira. Elle aurait du sen douter quand mme, avec le sourire quil avait sur visage.

_Ah...Et qui est-ce?

Naruto rougit. Il se mit se tortiller sur place, mal à laise.

_Et bien...

_Naruto! Chuchota une voix.

Naruto se leva d'un bon et alla ouvrir la porte a toute vitesse. Un homme ressemblant fortement Sasuke se trouvait de l'autre côté. De plus, il avait le même sourire que Naruto quelques secondes avant collé sur le visage. L'homme fini par voir la rose et il leva les yeux tout en la regardant dans les siens. Il fini par la détaillé et il lui sourit doucement.

_Alors, c'est toi la fille qui a tant changé mon frère?


	10. Chapitre 10

_Voilà le 10e chapitre!^^ Il n'y a qu'un petit bout que je ne pense aps qu'il y est engypte, mais bon, je trouvais sa joli!^^ Bref,_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Il s'approcha de la rose, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Arrivé près d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras doucement. Elle se tendit comme un arc entre ses bras, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il attendit longtemps, en fait, tout le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle se détende entièrement contre lui. Elle finit par laisser son front reposé contre le torse du presque sosie du Pharaon tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

_Vous devez être Itachi, chuchota t-elle.

Il sourit et il lui parla tout aussi doucement.

_Oui.

_Vous vous ressembler beaucoup tout les deux. Rajouta t-elle toujours a voix basse.

Itachi, toujours souriant lui répondit de la même manire.

_Un peu. Mais c'est surtout côté caractère que nous sommes diffrents.

_Oui

Il la guida vers de sofa et la fit doucement asseoir dessus et il plongea son regard dans celui vert meraude de la rose. Il caressa doucement la joue de la rose en disant :

_Mon frère est un imbcile. Une délicate fleur de cerisier...

La rose sourit en rosissant. Elle voyait vraiment qu'Itachi était très différent de son frère. En se rendant compte du geste dItachi, elle se tendit encore, mais seulement quelques secondes.

_Il ne te mérite vraimentpas...soupira Itachi.

Les joues de la rose rougirent sous cette phrase.

_Il est déjà tard...dit Naruto. Je crois quil faudrait aller dormir...

**Bout Yaoi**

Mais ce que la rose ne remarqua pas, c'est le regard de braise que c'était changer le frère du Pharaon et le blond. Les deux amoureux se dirigrent vers la chambre de Naruto, alors que la rose se dirigea vers le petit lit que ce dernier lui avait installé. Elle se coucha et tandis que le sommeil la gagnait peu peu, mais elle réussi a entendre quelques chuchotis. La rose se leva et s'assit dans son lit et tendis loreille pour entre. La curiosité est un vilain défaut...

_Naruto, elle ne doit pas dormir...

_Hum...Itachi...Elle doit dormir après avoir autant pleurer...hum...

Elle entendit un grondement sourd.

_Naruto, tu es si...

Elle entendit un «boom!» dans la porte et tout ce quelle put voir, c'est Naruto et Itachi, tout les deux nus, entrain de s'embrasser follement et de se caresser, la porte sur le sol ainsi qu'eux-mmes. Sakura rougit furieusement et encore plus, si cela est possible quand

_Ita...

**Fin bout Yaoi**

Elle sortit immdiatement de la chambre sans ce retourner et elle s'appuya dos a un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait courut pour sortir de la rose regard autour d'elle un instant. Mais où tait-elle? Sous ses yeux s'étendait un magnifique jardin. Le jardin des Pharaons. Sous la lune toutes les fleurs du jardin semblait étinceles de petites paillettes blanches. Elle s'avaça doucement dans le jardin et elle se rendit sous un des plus gros arbres pour sy asseoir. Une fois cela fait, elle regarda autour delle pour gravée cette image dans sa mémoire, ainsi que toutes ses couleurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. C'est sous la fatigue que la rose s'endormit, au pied de l'arbre...

Le lendemain, ce fut une main caressante qui la réveilla en douceur. La rose se réveilla peu peu et en ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard noir corbeau du Pharaon, très près delle. Elle voulut se relever et s'éloigne, mais il ,tait trop proche pour quelle puisse se lev,e, et l'arbre l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Elle commena a se débattre en sentant les bras du Pharaon passer autour delle. Elle se mit pleurer, ses coups devenant de plus en plus faibles. Sasuke la serra contre son torse fortement. L'odeur de ses cheveux flotta jusqu' ses narines et il en inspira le parfum profondment. Cette odeur lui avait tant se rendant compte de cela, la rose sortit rapidement de ses bras. Sakura se tenait maintenant debout, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle se tenait contre l'arbre.

_Sakura...

Il ne pouvait sempêcher d'être près delle. De vouloir l'avoir près de lui, et se sentiment devenait de plus en plus fort au fil des jours. Il s'approcha doucement delle. Elle avait l'air dun petit chaton apeuré.

_Non! N'approchez pas! Dit-elle en bégayant.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et la rose se recula de plus en plus pour mettre de la distance entre son corps et le sien. forcée de reculer, elle ne vit pas la pierre sur le sol, se rapprochant au fil de ses pas. Mais elle sentit son talon le heurté la pierre, par exemple...Elle tomba sur le sol, avant que le Pharaon eu le temps de la rattraper. Le Pharaon se pencha sur elle immdiatement et il tâta le crâne de la rose. Une blessure où scoulait beaucoup de sang sy trouvait. La rose le vit se rapprocher d'elle, tâter son crâne et par la suite, elle ne vit qu'un voile noir couvrant ses yeux. Merde! pensa le Pharaon. Il posa la tête de la rose dans le creux de son bras, où il tache de ce liquide incarnat ce faisait déjà sentir, puis passa sont autre bras sous ses genoux. Il pressa la plaie pour que le sang arrête de se répandre et il courut jusque chez la guérisseuse, Shizune. En entrant dans son entre, il cria son nom en posant la rose sur le lit.

La brune arriva tout de suite et quand elle vit tout ce sang sur le bras du Pharaon, et d'avoir vus la tache qui se répandait sur le lit, elle se mit tout de suite a faire lui faire part de ses meilleurs traitements. Tout l'arsenal de la brune y passa, ou presque. A la fin de tout les traitement, la brune pria son dieu pour que la rose se rétablisse rapidement. Maintenant, il fallait laisser agir. Il ne restait plus qu'a prié. Shizune put voir, son départ de la pièce, plus que surprise, une larme scintillante couler le long de la joue de Pharaon.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Voila le chapitre 11! Désolée du retard,je suis pas mal occupper ses dernier temps,mais ne vous inquiété pas,je continue d'écrire^^ _

_Bonne lecture^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Sasuke, une fois seul avec la rose, s'assis près d'elle sur le lit. Son visage était triste, quelques peu froid, aussi. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de larmes contenues et c'est les lèvres tremblantes quil dposa un baiser sur la plaie bande sur la tête de la rose. Par la suite, un soupir fendre l'âme séchappa de ses lèvres. Il la regarda un moment puis la laissa a son repos, en sentant son besoin daller prendre l'air. Il respira un bon coup une fois rendu dehors. C'était quand même de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. S'il n'avait pas essayé...Il frissonna de dégoût envers lui. Il avait eu bien des femmes dans sa vie, mais jamais une femme lui avait fait autant d'effet que la rose. Tout en elle l'attirait. Il se remplit encore une fois les poumons d'air et il retourna dans sa chambre. La rose, aussi pâle que les étoiles, respirait tranquillement, perdue dans ses rêves qu'il espérait heureux. Tout en s'asseyant près d'elle, il réfléchissait. Il se rendit compte quil ne connaissait rien delle. Ou si non très peu. Il tendit la main vers elle et il caressa doucement son front. Il avait vraiment mal agis envers elle.

_Je suis désolé...

Il posa un baiser sur son front et sur ses yeux, en manquant de laisser couler les larmes qui venait d'envahir ses yeux.

_Tu ne la mérite vraiment pas.

Sasuke soupira et caressa les cheveux soyeux de la rose.

_Mais elle t'aime. Elle ne sait juste pas le sentiment qui emprisonne son coeur. Elle a peur de toi, videmment, mais si tu es sage, elle pourra peut-être te revenir, dit Itachi.

_Merci, nee-san.

Itachi sourit et partit silencieusement. Sasuke, lui, ne souriait plus. La rose était toujours dans le coma, et l'investigateur était lui-même. Il finit par la laisser. Il avait un rendez-vous avec ses conseillers. Le cas de la rose n'allait pas aller en se dégradant, même s'il n'était pas avec elle. Il partit en soupirant et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la salle du trône.

Arriv là-bas, il vit tous ses conseillers s'incliner sur son passage. Il vit ainsi, près de son plus vieux conseiller, une jeune femme a la chevelure rouge portant une paire de lunette sur son nez. Il se retint de justesse de froncer les sourcils. Il s'assied sur son trône et un souvenir lui traversa lesprit. Le souvenir de Sakura s'asseyant joyeusement sur le trône. Il soupira et fit signe a son conseiller qu'il pouvait prendre la parole.

_Cette jeune dame est la fille d'un des hommes qui habite près des rives du Nil. Il nous las amener puisqu'elle ne lui est d'aucune utilité...

Une idée commença a germé dans la tête du Pharaon. Elle pourrait bien devenir la servante de Sakura, une fois qu'elle serait rétablie. Si non, il pourrait bien la mariée avec Suigetsu, un de ses plus jeunes conseillers, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour la dévorer du regard.

_Bien. Elle servira de servant a ma...Sakura.

La jeune fille, obnubilée par la beauté du Pharaon, n'entendit pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Sasuke appela Tsunade, qui vient bien malgré elle, prendre la jeune femme et se fit un devoir de tout lui enseigner. Le Pharaon, heureux de son idée, se dit que cela serait une bonne chose pour Sakura.

_Maintenant, passons à autre chose, dit le Pharaon.

Du côté de la rose, elle se réveillait quelques peu. Son crâne la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle essaya de se levée, mais une main la garda allongée sur le lit.

_Ne bouges pas, tu pourrais encore plus te blesser.

_Naruto...

_Je suis tellement désolé, Sakura! Si je n'avais pas...

Sakura leva la main.

_L'important, c'est que j'aille bien maintenant. Ne te blâme pas pour ça.

Naruto soupira.

_Tu es vraiment trop gentille.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Shizune entra dans la chambre la course et elle remercia son dieu.

_Tu es sauve! Il faut que j'aille prévenir le Pharaon.

Sakura n'eue pas le temps de lui dire que cela n'était pas nécessaire, que la guérisseuse était déjà partie a la course. La rose soupira. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

_Est-ce que tes sentiments sont plus clairs? Demanda Naruto.

Elle se retourna vers Naruto, surprise.

_Cela se vois comme le nez en plein milieu du visage que tu l'aimes

Elle en fut encore plus surprise.

_Non je...Non!

_Je te dis que si et que tu te voiles la face. Si non, l'aurais-tu laissé te toucher comme il la fait? Aurait-tu fais tout ce qu'il te demandait? Tu sais bien que Sasuke ne t'aurais jamais coupé les mains, même si tu avais tuée quelqu'un. Ouvre les yeux Sakura, tu l'aimes.

Au fil de ses paroles, Sakura réfléchissait. C'était vrai. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Elle n'avait jamais laisser les autres hommes, quand elle n'éavait pas de toit, la touche. Pourquoi lui? Une petite voix lui répondit doucement que l'amour ne ce contrôle pas. Elle soupira et elle comprit.

_Je crois, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me touchera de si tôt.

Naruto sourit et c'est ce moment là que le Pharaon arriva en trombe dans la chambre. Il s'approcha rapidement de la rose et il la prit dans ses bras. La rose se tendit, mais en voyant qu'il n'avais pas l'intention de la lâcher, elle essaya de ce détendre un peu. De plus, Naruto était près d'elle au cas ou ,s'il faisait quelque chose de déplacer.

Sasuke caressa doucement les cheveux de la rose en inspirant profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, se remplissant les poumons de son odeur exquise. Elle lui avait tant manquée...Même si elle n'était partie que de depuis très peu. La rose, elle n'en menait pas large. L'odeur d'homme qui se dégageait de la peau du Pharaon lui faisait tourne la tête. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau du Pharaon la rassurait sans qu'elle le veuille. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus dans le comportement du Pharaon, était quand elle l'avait sentit mettre sa tête dans son cou et prendre une grande inspiration de son odeur. Mais ce qui la fit ce figée, ce fut quand elle sentit une larme coulée le long de la courbe de son cou.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Voila le 12e chapitre!^^j'espère qu'il vous plaisir,je fais mon possible pour écrire le plus vite possible,mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps a moi. Bref, _

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

La larme qu'il avait laissée coulé,é tait une larme de soulagement. Il enleva son visage de son cou et posa un doux baiser sur son front. Il vit le regard surpris de la rose, mais il ne s'en soucia pas et se retourna vers Shizune.

_Dois-t-elle vraiment rester ici?

Shizune sourit, elle trouvait cela beau de voir de Pharaon aussi amoureux de quelqu'un.

_Vous pouvez la ramener si vous voulez, mais elle doit rester allongée encore deux jours. Elle ne doit pas bouger du lit. C'est un ordre.

_J'y veillerez personnellement,dit Sasuke de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

Naruto et Shizune eurent le même sourire en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Sasuke.

_Et bien si cest comme cela, vous pouvez partir.

Sasuke regarda la rose qui avait l'air terrifiée sur le lit. Elle avait l'air toute chétive sur le lit de cette façon avec cet air sur le visage...Et tout ça était de sa faute. Il passa le plus délicatement possible un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sur son dos. Il la souleva délicatement du lit et il commena marcher doucement vers la porte. Il remercia Shizune, qui faillit tomber sur le sol en entendant ses remerciements. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié.

Sasuke sortit de la pièce et se rendit tranquillement vers sa chambre, pour que la rose ne soit pas plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Durant ce temps, la rose essayait de rester calme.Être contre lui restait quelque chose de difficile. Elle ne sentait pas ses mains bougées sur elle, ce qu'elle trouva bizarrement rassurant. Elle fini par se laissée aller contre lui. Il la ramena dans la chambre et une fois entré, il referma la porte d'un petit coup de pied. Il continua son chemin vers le lit et il la déposa tout doucement sur le matelas. Il la coucha sous les couvertures et lui embrassa doucement le front.

_Je t'ai trouvé une servante, dit Sasuke tout doucement.

La rose le regarda, bahie.

_Une...Une servante?

_Oui, son père me l'as donné puisqu'elle ne servait a rien.

La rose rougit et baissa la tête.

_J'aimais bien Tsunade-san moi

Sasuke sourit légrement.

_Je ne te dis pas de ne plus la voir. Juste que tu as maintenant quelqu'un pour t'aider.

La rose soupira.

_D'accord.

Il embrassa son front une dernire fois.

_Je vais chercher Naruto, tu auras de la compagnie.

La rose, de plus en plus surprise, ne fit que hocher la tête. Sasuke partit, le coeur presque léger. Il passa devant la porte secrète qui menait directement aux appartements du blond. Il le trouva assis, flemmardant pour une des rare fois de sa vie.

_Est-ce que tu voudrais aller tenir compagnie à Sakura?

Naruto, en un éclair, était sur ses pieds.

_Bien sur!

Il partit en direction de la porte que son ami avait utilise un peu plus tôt et Sasuke soupira. Il devait retourné au près de ses conseillers. C'est le pied lourd qu'il retourna la salle du trône.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il put partir et finalement retourner aux côtés de la rose. Il s'était renseigner auprès de Tsunade pour savoir si la fille qu'il lui avait donner était prète pour devenir la servante de la belle rose. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de bon avec elle, mais qu'elle allait faire tout son possible pour faire d'elle une servante, en lui apprenant tous ce qu'elle savait. C'est donc le pas quelque peu presser qu'il retourna la chambre. Elle trouva la rose riant de Naruto qui était entrain de mimer quelque chose. Quand ils virent le pharaon sur le pas de la porte, ils arrêtrent tout ce qu'ils faisaient d'un coup. Sasuke, n'ayant que faire du silence, s'approcha du lit et embrassa le front de la rose.

_Est-ce que tu va bien? Demanda Sasuke, rellement soucieux de la santé de la rose.

_Oui...

Sasuke sourit doucement et passa une main légère sur le front de la fleur de cerisier.

_Bien.

Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui les regardait.

_Merci d'avoir garder un oeil sur elle Naruto. Et jai reçu un message...Itachi voudrait te voir.

Naruto se mit a sourire comme un bien heureux et se mit a gambader vers la porte. Avant de partir, il sarrêta brusquement, la main sur la poigné, et se retourna vers eux.

_Ce n'est rien, cela ma fait plaisir de veiller sur elle.

Puis, comme si rien ne c'était passé, il ouvrit grand la porte et partit en coup de vent. Ils ne purent que voir un nuage derrière lui tandis qu'il gambadait furieusement vers sa propre chambre, le même sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Voilà le chapitre 13!^^ Je commence le collège, donc je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, lors de ma journée de congé. _

_Bref, bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

Il s'assis dans le fauteuil que le blond avait déplacé près du lit et regarda la rose dans les yeux. Il voyait ses yeux se fermer doucement, comme si elle essayait de ne pas dormir.

_Tu devrais dormir Sakura dit le Pharaon.

_Je devrais...

Elle se tourna dos a lui. Elle ne supportait pas le regard de celui qui l'avait fait souffrir. Le sommeil fini par la gagner plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévue et elle s'endormit tout doucement tandis que sa respiration devenait profonde. Ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsque le soleil commençait à descendre de son apogée qu'elle se réveilla en douceur, la lumière du soleil déclinant doucement. Elle se retourna pour voir si le pharaon était dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant pas son regard sur elle, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit allongé près d'elle. Elle manqua de crié de terreur en le voyant endormi si près delle. En détaillant où il était, elle remarqua qu'il était endormi sur les couvertures, et non en dessous. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

Une fois qu'elle eue réussi à ralentir les battements effréné de son coeur, elle se mit a le détailler des yeux. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noir corbeau tombait sur son visage et se soulevaient doucement, puisque l'air qu'il expirait par la bouche les faisait bouger. Elle voyait sur son visage qu'il était paisible, calme et serein. Elle approcha plus que doucement sa main du visage endormi du Pharaon. Son instinct lui disait de ne rien faire, mais son bras refusait de revenir vers elle. Ses doigts s'approchrent de la joue du Pharaon et ses doigts, de leurs propre volonté, se mirent doucement à la caresser. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle soupira de soulagement et ses doigts continuèrent leurs routes jusqu'au front du Pharaon. Ses doigts caressaient sa peau tout doucement. Ses effleurements étaient aussi doux que des battements d'ailes de papillon. Ils dégagèrent le front des cheveux encombrant qui devaient chatouiller son visage. Ses doigts finirent par caresser son visage en entier, en passant par son front, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton, tout y passa. Finalement, sa main se fit plus aventureuse et alla finalement s'installer dans les cheveux noirs de geais du Pharaon. Et ce ne fut qu'en sentant la main de la rose dans ses cheveux que le Pharaon du retenir très fortement un sourire qui menaçais de le trahir. Il avait faillit sourire de bien être tellement son contact était bon. Il la laissa jouer longtemps dans ses cheveux, puisqu'il adorait plus que tout son contact et comment elle jouait avec ses mèches désordonnées. Mais comme tout a une fin, il du finalement se lever.

Quand la rose vit que le Pharaon commenait bouger, puisqu'il sortait du pays des songes, elle se recula le plus loin possible de lui. Ses tremblements recommencèrent, mais elle remarqua qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins violents. Elle en fut grandement surprise, et sa surprise fut encore plus grande, quand elle remarqua que lorsque le Pharaon avait ouverts les yeux, ses tremblements avaient cessé. Elle regarda attentivement ses yeux et tout ce quelle y voyait n'était que de la douceur. Elle ne le croyait pas, et c'est pour cela qu'elle resta un long moment le regarder dans les yeux, pour sen persuader. Mais dans ses yeux, rien ne changea. Sasuke se leva par la suite et s'assis sur le bord du lit. Il passa une main lente dans ses cheveux, comme pour les démèler, mais cela ne fit que les bouriffés encore plus. Il tourna la tête vers la rose et la regarda. Elle allait presque tomber en bas du lit, et la couverture lui arrivait sous le menton.

On cogna la porte et il se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Il se retrouva face a Tsunade et de...Il réfléchit quelques secondes et ne réussi pas a trouver le nom de la jeune femme.

_Tsunade...

Tsunade fit la révérence.

_Je lui est appris tout ce que je sais, Pharaon.

_Merci beaucoup Tsunade sourit Sasuke. Entreeeeeeee... femme.

Tout heureuse, Karin entra dans la chambre et une fois a l'intrieur, sauta au coup de Sasuke, qui lui, l'évita habilement en se dirigeant vers le lit. Karin, plaqué sur le sol qui l'avaient accueillit si chaleureusement, se releva et regarda le Pharaon s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près d'une femme a la couleur de cheveux la plus étrange qu'elle est jamais vue.

_Sakura, c'est elle qui sera ta servante.

La serra le drap contre sa poitrine nue, mais le Pharaon ne détourna pas son regard des yeux vert d'eau de la rose.

_Eu...femme, approche-toi.

Karin, même pas vexé par le fait qu'il ne se souvient même pas de son nom, s'approcha du lit en souriant.

_Tu t'occupes d'elle.

_Oui Dit- elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

_Bien.

Le Pharaon se pencha sur Sakura et frôla le front de la rose de ses lèvres, tandis que Karin, elle, bouillait littralement de rage. Le Pharaon quitta la chambre, la tête sereine et le coeur léger. Dans la chambre, un silence a coup au couteau et aussi glacial que les vents du nord y régnait.

_Venez prendre votre bain, soupira la rousse.

Sakura partie avec le drap du lit pour seul vêtement et se rendit dun pas rapide a la salle de bain. Le bain qui s'y trouvait était fumant. La rose regarda la rousse et Karin fini par comprendre qu'elle devait se retourner. Elle soupira, mais elle le fit quand même. Une fois la rousse tourner, Sakura enleva rapidement le drap et entra tout aussi vite dans la baignoire. Une fois qu'elle fut dans leau, Karin parti et elle revients avec des vêtements. La rose se détendit tout doucement dans l'eau chaude tandis que Karin faisait le ménage et le lit. Une fois la rose sortie de l'eau et habillée, Karin lui servit manger, du moins, ce que Tsunade avait préparé pour la rose. Peu après le repas terminé, le Pharaon entra dans la chambre et par de ses plus beaux atouts, il s'approcha de Sakura sans se préoccupé plus que cela de la rousse, qui elle, battait tellement des cils que cela aurait put ressembler aux ailes dun scarabée.

_Tout se passe bien? Demanda Sasuke a Sakura.

_Très bien.

_Bien.

Il se retourna vers la rousse qui faillit se faire une foulure musculaire des muscles lui servant ouvrir et fermer ses paupières a force de battre des cils aussi vite. Et le pire, cest que lorsque Sasuke parla, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes.

_Ce sera comme sa a tout les matins et a chaque fois que Sakura aura besoin de quelque chose.

_Bien Pharaon, dit langoureusement la rousse.

Il se retourna vers la rose et posa doucement un baiser sur son front. Elle n'avait pas l'air mal en point, et son coeur de gonfla de joie. Il se releva et parti a son rendez-vous avec ses conseillers.

La rousse, elle, en partant, imaginait déjà milles et une chose a faire...


	14. Chapitre 14

_Voila le chapitre 14!^^ Il est petit, mais il saura vous tenir en haleine pour le prochain!^^ J'spère qu'il vous plaira!^^_

_Bonne Lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_**

Une semaine se passa, et assez rapidement. La rose n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille rousse, et plus le temps passait, moins cela s'arrangeait. Sakura se disait que au moins, elle l'aidait. Alors elle se laissait faire. Et un jour, durant une belle journe, elle trouva que l'un de ses repas avait un goût inhabituel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, et elle se disait que c'était certainement pour cela. Mais à force de manger, le goût ne s'arrangeait pas. Et vers la fin de son repas, tout commença. Elle se mit s'étouffer. Sa gorge avait enflé et elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en se mettant convulser. Ses tremblements ne s'arrangeaient pas, tandis que Karin riait près d'elle, ne faisant rien pour aider la rose. Elle se pencha vers la rose et passa ses mains autour de son cou pour l'achever, Sakura avait voulu lui voler quelque chose qu'elle croyait acquise, alors voilà ce qu'elle méritait, se disait la rousse.

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne commence à resserrer sa poigne sur le cou de la rose, Sasuke entra dans la chambre tout souriant. Sourire qui disparut aussi vite que le temps que cela lui pris pour courir vers la rousse en criant aux garde de venir. Le Pharaon plaqua la rousse sur le dos et les gardes, qui accoururent, attrapèrent la rousse sous les bras et la levèrent du sol, ses jambes bougeant dans le vide et en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de fer des deux gardes. Le troisime garde lui, avait été chercher la guérisseuse. Ils arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre. La gurisseuse sapprocha de la rose sur le sol. Le teint de Sakura tait blanc, presque bleu maintenant. La gurisseuse se dépècha de sortir une fiole de son sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle ne se gêna pas pour déchirer les vêtements de la jeune femme et appliqua une généreuse portion de crème et de verser sur la gorge de la rose un liquide bleu. Elle banda le tout et ils regardrent la rose attentivement. La rose se releva en position assise en prenant une inspiration aussi grande que ce que ses poumons pouvaient prendre et elle se mit tousser en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tout de suite après Sasuke la pris dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout en la berçant et en remerciant les dieux de ne pas lui avoir enlever son ange. Elle se mit a s'accrocher a lui comme elle le pouvait, sa peur de lui ayant momentanément disparut.

Elle avait encore la respiration hachée, mais elle était en vie et en sécurité. Du moins, elle l'esprait de tout son coeur. Sasuke se mit a caresser ses cheveux tout doucement pour la calmée, tout en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. La respiration devenait de plus en plus calme avec le temps. Sasuke se mit dans un position plus confortable en s'assoyant sur le sol, mais toujours en gardant la rose contre lui sur ses genoux. Il regarda haineusement la rousse qui se débattait toujours dans les air, mais avec beaucoup moins de force et d'énergie.

_Mettez la sur la place publique. Une trentaine de coups de fouet devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

Les deux gardes se retournèrent dun bloc, en la tenant toujours fermement. Ils allaient passer la porte quand le Pharaon eu une merveilleuse idée.

_Attendez!

Les deux colosses se retournrent vers lui, synchroniser.

_Faites-lui toujours les trente coups de fouet, puis ramener la moi. Jai autre chose de prévu pour elle...


	15. Chapitre 15

_JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE POUR LE TEMPS QUE J'AI MIS A ÉCRIRE SE CHAPITRE!. J'ai eu beaucoup de problème. Côté famille, côté sentimental et du côté de ma propre santé.Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi,je suis désolée. J'écrit le chapitre 17 et 18 en se moment même. alors bonne lecutre!^^ Et laisser des commentaire s'il vous plait^^_

_Sasuyu__

* * *

_

Chapitre 15

Les deux gardent transportèrent la rousse sur la place publique pour quelle y soit fouettée. Les deux gardes tenaient la rousse par les bras fermement, tandis que le bourreau approchait en faisant claquer le fouet sur le sol. Il s'arrêta derrière la rousse qui était agenouillé sur le sol et qui pleurait de peur en tremblant. Le bourreau fit claquer sa longue langue en se léchant les lèvres et fit claquer une dernière fois le fouet sur le sol, avant de l'abattre sur le dos de la rousse. Plus les coups arrivaient sur le dos blafard de Karin, plus Orochimaru prenait plaisir à la voir se débattre de moins en moins fort puisqu'elle était épuise. Les coups venaient faire rougir de sang le dos de Karin, en plus de faire rugir la foule qui devenait de plus en plus nombreuse. Orochimaru finit par abattre le dernier coup sur le dos devenu rouge sang, où l'ont pouvait voir toutes les meurtrissures violacées. Orochimaru ramena le fouet à lui et lécha le sang sur le fouet, faisant trembler de dégoùt tout les gens présents. Les gardes levèrent le corps maintenant devenu aussi mou qu'une poupe de chiffon et lamenèrent au Pharaon.

Durant tout le temps que dura la punition de Karin, Sasuke avait toujours la rose sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête et remercia du fond du coeur Shizune, avant de lui demander le plus poliment du monde d'aller chercher Tsunade et Suigetsu. Shizune lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'incliner et de partir la recherche des deux gens. Sasuke caressa les cheveux de la rose et la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, et la déposa sur le lit. Shizune arriva avec Tsunade qu'elle avait trouvée aux cuisines et Suigetsu qu'elle avait trouvée avec les conseillers, juste quand Sasuke s'asseyait sur le lis près de Sakura. La jeune femme ne voulait pas le laisser partir, trop apeurée et elle s'agrippait a lui de toute ses forces. Elle s'inclina puisque sa tâche était terminée et elle se retira pour retournée dans ses cartiers.

Sasuke les regarda et leur dit d'approcher du lit. Le Pharaon, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme, s'assis sur le lit en la gardant dans ses bras. Une fois cela fait, il regarda Tsunade.

_Tsunade, je crois qu'il serait péférable que se sois toi, la servante de Sakura.

Tsunade lui rendit un sourire heureux, reconnaissant.

_Oui, Pharaon.

Sasuke regarda Suigetsu. Bien qu'il fut un de ses plus jeune conseillers et certainement le plus fougueux, il ne le laissait pas paraîre quand venait le temps de prendre des décisions, sauf si cela allait a l'encontre de ces principes. Il avait le teint bleu, même chose pour ses cheveux blanc.

_J'ai eu une idée qui devrais te plaire, Suigetsu.

Intrigué, le jeune homme regarda le Pharaon droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire laissant voir ses dents blanche comme celles des requins, et certainement aussi tranchantes.

_La jeune fille au cheveux roux de l'autre fois, tu dois t'en souvenir je crois

_Bien sur, Pharaon, dit Suigetsu avec un sourire en se léchant les lvres.

_Et bien, elle est aller sur la place publique pour avoir empoisonnée ma Sakura. Je veux dire Sakura.

_C'est la raison pour laquelle le palais est dans un léger émois.

Il souriait doucement maintenant, le Pharaon avait utilisé la possession envers la jeune femme a la chevelure aussi douce que l'Aurore au doigts de rose.

_Et bien, voilà ce que je te propose, Suigetsu. Je sais comment tu as dévoré du regard cette petite sotte la dernière fois, et de même pour les autres fois où tu la vois. Et pour ce qu'elle a osée faire ma Sakura, Zut! Sakura, je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais alors...

De plus en plus impatient de savoir ce que le Pharaon voulait vraiment lui dire, Suigetsu se mit taper du pied.

_Alors...dit Suigetsu.

_Ne sois pas impatient, voyons.

Sasuke caressa doucement les cheveux de la rose, tandis qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux sous la fatigue intense qui l'habitait. Sasuke sourit en la voyant comme cela.

_Je vais en faire ta compagne, Suigetsu.

Un sourire presque sadique éclaira le visage du presque requin.

_J'accepte.

Sasuke sourit. Il connaissait bien le côté sadique de Suigetsu, pour avoir donnés quelques dédommagements assez volumineux après tres passer dans le lit et les bras de Suigetsu.

_Bien, je vois que tout est en ordre maintenant.

Tsunade et Suigetsu s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Enfin seuls, Sasuke regarda la rose qui stait endormie contre lui. Il sentait sa légère respiration sur son torse. Il continua longtemps caresser doucement ses cheveux. Et même parfois, il lui embrassait les cheveux.

Sakura se réveilla un peu plus tard, seule dans le lit. Elle paniqua et releva la couverture la hâte. Elle était habillée de la même façon, et ses vêtements n'avaient pas bougés. Elle soupira de soulagement en se laissant retombée contre les oreillers. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Elle se mit a respirer son odeurs dans les tissus et soupira de bien être, ou on pourrait dire, de bonheur. Elle s'en rendit compte peu après et elle sursauta. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir des sentiments pour lui? Parce que oui, cela venait de lui apparaître aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche. Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Elle plaqua sa tête dans un des oreillers et cria de rage.

_Bon matin Sakura-san!

Elle releva un oeil de son oreiller et elle vit Naruto arriver vers elle avec son éternel sourire sur le visage, en plus d'un plateau repas sur les bras. Elle se releva instantanment du lit en position assise et son ventre se fit entendre. Elle sourit Naruto qui sassit près d'elle en déposant le plateau entre eux. Elle commena manger, mais sarrêta bien tôt. Est-ce que c'était Karin qui avait préparée cette nourriture?

_C'est Tsunade qui t'as préparée cela.

Elle soupira de soulagement et continua de manger avec appétit. Et durant ce moment, personne ne parla, mais cela fut vite finit, puisque Sakura avait presque engloutit tout le plateau. Une fois quelle eue fini, Naruto lui demanda :

_Pourquoi tu criais?

Sakura soupira et commena tout lui expliquer. Comment elle se sentait et tout. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le sourire encore plus grand de Naruto pendant qu'elle racontait tout cela.

_Arrête de me faire se sourire là Naruto, dit la rose la fin de son récit en rougissant.

_C'est super Sakura-san! Sasuke met tellement d'efforts pour que tu puisses lui pardonner et l'a...

Naruto stoppa sa phrase sec et net et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

_L'a...quoi, Naruto ? Dit la rose, méfiante.

_Je nai rien dit !

_L'aimer comme il t'aime, répondit une voix dans l'ombre de la pièce.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Voila le chapitre 16,tous frais de cet après midi^^ Je m'attaque aux deux autre maintenant!^^ Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_Chapitre16_

Itachi s'approcha du lit de la rose et s'assis doucement dessus.

_Il t'aime plus que tout, depuis qu'il se l'est avoué, son coeur est rempli de remord a ton égard, pour ce qu'il a fait.

Naruto sourit et envoya un regard doux à son amoureux. Sakura recommença à manger. Elle se sentait de trop avec les regards qu'ils se l'ançaient. Itachi secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, qui n'étaient pas du tous catholique, et demanda a Sakura :

_Mais toi, que ressens-tu pour lui?

Sakura s'étouffa avec sa nourriture et une fois remise, elle se mit a rougir. Beaucoup d'images passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante devant ses yeux. Tous les moments où Sasuke avait été doux avec elle, où elle s'était sentie bien en sa compagnie. Tous passa devant ses yeux en un quart de seconde.

Elle regarda Itachi dans les yeux. Il y vit une nouvelle lueur, quil aurait pu qualifier d'espoir. Non, se dit-il. C'est de l'amour.

_J'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, avoua t-elle.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent en bas du lit et se mirent a sautiller dans tous les sens, les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. la fin de leur danse, en se regardant passionnment dans les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement. Sakura les regarda, et se dit que si Sasuke venait la voir, elle allait peut-être tenter de l'embrasser, pour voir si ce que les garçons avaient dit était vrai.

Les deux hommes continurent leur baiser encore un moment, tandis que Sakura était toujours dans ses pensées. Ils finirent par se lâcher, heureux. Par la suite, un sourire sadique se dessina sur leurs lèvres et en regardant Sakura, qui était dans sa bulle, ils se jetèrent sur elle et se mirent à la chatouiller sans pitié. Elle se mit a cri sous les chatouille, en les suppliant d'arrêter.

Sasuke, dans une pièce pas loin de la chambre, se mit paniquer en entendant la rose crié. Il sortit de la chambre en courant comme un dératé et arriva dans la chambre coucher, haletant. En entendant la respiration haletante du Pharaon, Naruto et Itachi arrètèrent leur torture sur la rose.

_Mais quest-ce, que, vous, faites?

Le blond et le brun sautèrent encore une fois en bas du lit et se regardèrent piteusement.

_Bah...on chatouillaient Sakura, dit le blond en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Sasuke soupira. On ne savait jamais a quoi sattendre avec ses deux l.

_D'accord...mais je crois que vous avez autre chose a faire pour le moment, non?

Le couple se regarda, confus.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Ils le décourageaient.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain? Demanda Sasuke.

_Eu...répondirent le couple.

_Le mariage de Suigetsu peut-être?

_Ah! Bien sur! Dirent le couple en synchronie.

Sasuke soupira dexaspration.

_Vous devez aider Ino! Pour la décoration et tous!

_Ah! On y va de ce pas! Dit le couple.

Ils sortirent a tout allure de la chambre. On aurait presque put voir une sorte de fumée sur le sol et derrière leurs pieds tellement ils couraient vite.

Sakura, qui avait repris son souffle, se plaça en position assise sur le lit. Sasuke, avec un petit sourire sur le visage s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui sourit doucement et il sassit près d'elle.

_Alors, comment te sens-tu?

Elle lui sourit. En regardant dans ses yeux, il y vit une nouvelle lueur, qui lui fit plaisir a voir, même s'il ne savait pas se qu'elle signifiait.

_Bien.

Il pris sa main dans la sienne et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle prit son courage a deux mains et elle pris son visage entre ses mains doucement, pour le diriger vers ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et ils restèrent stoïques. Sakura, attendant une réaction de sa part, et Sasuke, surprit.

Sakura, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de raction, commença à se retirer. En la sentant reculer, il réagit prestement et posa sa main derrière la tête de la rose, tandis que son autre main allait se poser autour de sa taille. Sakura, surprise, finit par passer ses mains autour de son cou et osa même caresser légèrement ses cheveux.

Sasuke, dans un élan, la fit monter sur ses genoux et une fois près de lui, il arrêta le baiser et posa son front contre le sien.

_Est-ce que sa veut dire que tu me pardonne? Dit Sasuke en souriant.

Sakura rit légèrement en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle replaça ses mains autour de la nuque de Sasuke et colla sa poitrine contre la sienne, en rapprochant doucement sa tête de la sienne et une fois que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, elle murmura :

_Peut-être bien...

Elle posa définitivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ce décida a passer franchement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sourit, heureux, et passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et la serra très fort contre lui. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionner, tellement que quand Naruto et Itachi, ayant fini de préparer le tous pour la journée de demain, sourire et laissèrent échappés un petit cri. Ils plaqurent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, mais jamais le nouveau couple ne se sépara, même que le baiser se renforça. Ils quittèrent la pièce, heureux pour le nouveau couple, en même temps que de crier dans tout le palais que le Pharaon était avec la rose.

Ils finirent par se séparer, bout de souffle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et lui fit un magnifique sourire dont elle avait le secret. Il caressa doucement son visage et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux en caressant doucement les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

_Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait...Je

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et le regarda dans les yeux, déterminée.

_C'est du passer. Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais il faut continuer avancer, daccord?

Sasuke hocha la tête et sourit, en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sakura. Elle était redevenue comme avant, et elle lui était revenue. Il inspiration la douce fragrance de fraise qui s'échappait de sa peau et de ses cheveux.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Voila le chapitre 17! Le prochain sera le dernier,j'en est peur. Mais je vais faire un lemon pour le 19e :P Alors, bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_Chapitre17_

Sakura sourit. Sasuke était vraiment doux avec elle. Elle caressa ses cheveux doucement. Il leva son visage à la hauteur de son visage et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

_Alors, est-ce que tu veux manger avec moi se soir?

Sakura souri et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Cela sera avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serra contre lui, un bras contre sa taille et son autre main sur sa nuque. Ils passèrent un bon moment à s'embrasser, à se câliner. Sasuke trouva qu'elle souriait beaucoup. C'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, qu'elle soit heureuse.

Durant un de leurs autres baisers, ils entendirent un toussotement près d'eux. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser, surpris. Ils regardèrent la provenance du toussotement et y trouvèrent Naruto et Itachi, se tenant par la main. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin en les regardant. Sakura se mit à rougir et cacha son visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Tandis que lui, sourit et se mit a caresser doucement les cheveux de la rose.

_Pouvons nous vous aidez messieurs? Dit Sasuke en regardant la rose.

_Et bien…oui, dit Itachi.

_Alors? Demanda Sasuke.

_Et alors quoi? On veut des détails bien sur! Dit Naruto en souriant.

Sasuke soupira, tandis qu'il sentait Sakura rire entre ses bras.

_On est ensemble, dis Sakura timidement, toujours le visage cacher dans le cou de Sasuke et par ses cheveux.

_On le sais sa! Dirent-ils en même temps.

_Mais il n'y a pas autre chose? Dis Itachi, les yeux pétillant pour avoir des détails croustillants.

_Non, dirent Sakura et le Pharaon.

Tout les deux tombèrent agenouiller sur le sol, un nuage noir flottant au dessus de leurs têtes, et des gouttes d'eau sur leurs crâne.

_En fait…dit Sasuke.

Naruto et Itachi relevèrent la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_Il y aurait peut-être…dit Sasuke.

Il marchèrent sur leurs genoux et s'installèrent sur ses derniers, des larmes prêtes à débordées de leurs yeux, les yeux débordant d'étoiles.

_Elle a accepter de dîner avec moi se soir, dit Sasuke, tandis que la rose déposait un baiser dans le cou du Pharaon qui le fit frémir de plaisir.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se mirent à pleurer de joie en les serrant dans leurs bras, le couple coincé entre Naruto et Itachi. Le pharaon et la fleur de cerisier, ne pouvant plus respirer, demandèrent gentiment de les lâcher. Une fois que cela fut fait, Sasuke remis sa rose sur ses genoux, et elle se détendit en passant ses bras autour de son cou en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle caressa sa joue et se tourna vers l'autre couple et fut surprise de leur réaction. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs mains croisées en dessous de leurs mentons, quelque peu penché vers l'avant avec des yeux vitreux.

_Vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble…Dirent Sasuke et Itachi.

_Bien, maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de mieux a faire, j'aimerais bien passer du temps, SEUL À SEUL, avec ma Sakura, s'il vous plait? Dit Sasuke en rapprochant le corps de la rose contre le siens. La rose rosit de plaisir devant cette attention de possessivité.

Ils sourire et sortirent de la pièce pour passer dans la leur, pour faire l'amour sûrement se dit Sasuke. Il pris la rose dans ses bras et l'allongea au centre du lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et il lui caressa doucement le bras, la faisant frissonné tellement la sensation était plaisante.

_Demain, c'est le mariage de Suigetsu.

Elle se coucha sur le côté, face à lui et s'appuya sur son bras.

_Oui?

Sasuke sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

_Tsunade t'aidera à faire ta toilette. Je veux que tu sois la plus éblouissante.

Sakura rougit. Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents et caressa les magnifiques rougeurs de ses joues.

_Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis. Aussi belle qu'Isis.

_Merci, dit elle en rougissant encore plus.

_Est-ce que je peux m'allonger? Demanda Sasuke.

_Bien sur, c'est ton lit a toi aussi, répondit Sakura.

Sasuke s'allongea sur le dos et il la fit s'allonger près de lui. Il posa la tête de la rose sur son torse et il prit sa main dans la sienne, caressant doucement ses doigts fins. Ils les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement un par un, tandis que la rose le regardait, attendrie.

_Tu es beaucoup plus doux, Pharaon, dit Sakura.

Sasuke sourit.

_Tous cela grâce à toi, ma fleur.

Elle sourit et se releva sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à s'embrasser, se cajoler et se caresser tendrement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque des petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Sasuke garda Sakura dans ses bras et demanda à la personne d'entrer. Ils virent Tsunade arriver avec un plateau de nourriture.

_Il est l'heure de manger, Pharaon. Je vous est donc apporter le dîner dit-elle sen souriant.

_Merci Tsunade. Vous pouvez le mettre au pied du lit.

Elle fit sa révérence et sortit de la chambre, toute souriante. Sasuke rapprocha le plateau et ils se mirent manger, quelques fois en se donnant des baisers, ou en faisant manger l'autre. A la fin du repas, Tsunade vient chercher le plateau et partit silencieusement, tandis que le soleil finissait de descendre dans le ciel. Sakura soupira et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement. Sasuke sourit. Lui aussi étais fatiguer. Il ouvrit les draps et la rose s'y coucha en soupirant d'aise. Le Pharaon, préférant dormir nu, se défit de ses habits et se glissa sous les couvertures. En sentant son corps nu, Sakura se tendis. Sasuke la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

_Je te jure que je ne ferai rien.

Elle se détendit quelque peu, mais pas assez a son goût. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il avait découvert qu'elle devenait très détendue quand il faisait cela. Et cela eu l'effet escompté. Il la coucha sur son torse et plaça une main sur sa taille.

_Dors, ma fleur, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Tellement la fatigue était grande pour la fleur, elle se laissa glisser lentement dans le sommeil, sans plus se poser de questions.


	18. Chaptre 18

_Voila le dernier chapitre...*pleure* j'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette fic,totalement sortie de mon crue. J'espère que vous l'aviez apprécier, et pour ceux qui veulent le savoir..._

_JE VAIS FAIRE UN PETIT LEMON SASUSAKU (SURE ET CERTAIN) ET PEUT-ÊTRE ITANARU! ALORS, ATTENDEZ A DEMAIN! :P_

_Merci a tout le monde de m'Avoir lu,c'est vriament gentil de votre part!^^ Des commentaires serait très apprécier de votre part ^^Maintenant..._

_Et pour la dernière fois de cette fic...Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_Chapitre 18_**

La rose, en se levant le lendemain matin, se sentait plus que bien. Elle avait chaud en étant serré dans les bras fort, doux et aimant. Elle soupira de bonheur en sentant le cœur du Pharaon coller contre son dos. Ce qui la surpris le plus, puisque tous les deux avait dormis nus…C'était qu'elle sentait une bosse d'une douceur incomparable contre ses fesses…Elle se tendis légèrement en rougissant. Une érection matinale…Ce n'était que sa, hein? Elle rougit encore plus en sentant de léger baiser mouiller sur sa nuque. Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillants, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres…et son torse, oh! Son torse, puissant, musclé, qu'elle voyait disparaître sous les couvertures…Elle en baverait si elle n'avait pas autant de caractère.

_Bonjour…Dit Sasuke en couvrant son visage de baisers papillons.

Elle sourit, il était vraiment doux avec elle, cela lui plaisait de plus en plus.

_Bonjour, Pharaon. Dit-elle en se collant contre lui, tout en essayant de ne pas penser a son érection.

Sasuke la serra contre lui. Il savait que son érection n'était pas seulement matinale…Le corps de sa Sakura était tous ce qu'il désirait le plus chez une femme. Sa taille fine, ses seins,ses jambes qui n'en finissait plus…

_Désolé de n'être qu'un homme….dit-il pour s'excuser.

Elle rougit tout en souriant.

_Ce n'est rien.

Il s'étendis sur le dos et il la coucha a moitié sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en caressant de son autre main sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, en caressant les abdominaux saillant qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Elle resta un long moment comme sa, mais finit par se relever sur un coude, et elle dégagea ses cheveux pour pouvoir admirer le visage de son vis-à-vis. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrasse amoureusement en caressant la courbe de son cou. Heureux de son initiative, il le lui rendit en prenant sa tête en coupe.

Ils furent interrompus quand Sasuke avait allongé Sakura sur le dos, à moitié allongé sur elle. Un léger toussotement les avait fait sursauté. Tsunade se tenait près de la porte et regardait le sol. Sasuke sourit et compris le message. Il s'enleva de Sakura et regarda Tsunade.

_Faites en sorte qu'elle soit plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle mérite que ce soit elle qu'on regarde.

Sakura rougit tandis que Tsunade souriait en faisant sa révérence.

_Bien sur Pharaon.

_Bien dit Sasuke avant d'embrasser une dernière fois, fougueusement, la rose qui s'accrochait a sa nuque désespérément. Il sortit du lit, toujours en érection, avant de mettre rapidement quelque chose en voyant Tsunade rougir. Il partit de la chambre en lui soufflant un baiser, la laissant essouffler plus qu'au possible, les cheveux en bataille et une légère rougeur sur les joues, tandis qu'elle était appuyer sur ses bras, sa poitrine exposer au regard de tout le monde, le regard plus flamboyant de jade que jamais.

Tsunade se mit à rire et s'approcha du lit.

_Venez, nous allons le faire tomber sous votre charme.

Sakura la suivit dans la salle de bain et elle essaya de démêler ses cheveux tandis que Tsunade préparait son bain. Elle maudissait ses cheveux, tandis que Tsunade pouffait en la voyant se débattre avec ses cheveux.

Elle enleva la brosse des mains de la jeune rose et lui demanda d'aller se mettre dans la baignoire. Tsunade était aussi sa confidente, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois. Tsunade souriait, tandis qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux. Elle lui racontait tout, tout en se lavant le corps. Mais ce qui la faisait sourire, c'était la façon dont le Pharaon avait changé, pour elle. Elle trouvait cela vraiment merveilleux de le voir se transformer au fil des jours.

Elle fit sortir la jeune femme de la baignoire et la parfuma. Ce parfum ferait tomber le Pharaon sous son charme, a se que disait Tsunade. Alors, Sakura l'écouta. Elle se laissa faire, tandis que la femme la pomponnait comme une reine. Elle maquilla la jeune femme avant de l'habiller. Avec un crayon au khôl, elle traça de grande ligne, à la limite des cils, avec un pinceau et elle étira la ligne pour qu'elle aille près de la tempe. Un peu à la façon d'une reine.

Elle couvrit son corps de paillette d'or et lui fit passer une tunique. Elle était extrêmement douce. Le tissu était plus que souple et doux sur sa peau. Tsunade lui fit passer des sandales a semelles plates, qui avait de grand lacet pour les attacher sur ses mollet. Elle plaça par la suite tous les bijoux. Des brassards en or, avec des pierres précieuses, et la couronne, qu'elle avait porter sur le front, quand elle avait fait une apparition devant le peuple. Tsunade, par la suite, monta ses cheveux, les fit plus gonfler qu'à son habitude, mais les laissa lâche sur ses épaules. Tsunade regarda son travail, d'un œil critique. Elle était vraiment ravissante.

Elles finirent par sortirent de la salle de bain, et une fois la jeune femme assise pour commencer son repas du midi, Naruto entra, tout souriant. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire en retour. Naruto s'assis sur la chaise près d'elle et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton et la regarda avec ses yeux remplis de malice. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon.

_Alors!

_Alors quoi? Demanda t-elle en mangeant.

_Bah, cette nuit Baka! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé!

_Et bien…dis Sakura en rougissant et en ayant un sourire heureux. Nous avons baisé comme des dieux toute la nuit…dit Sakura vulgairement. C'est sa que tu veux savoir?

Les yeux de Naruto se mirent à briller de mille feux, et il se mit à faire des bonds dans toute la pièce en criant.

_Et bien non! Ce n'est pas sa qui est arriver! Dit elle en riant.

On vit le pauvre Naruto arrêter dans les air, raide comme une barre, et tomber sur le sol durement, en ayant la jambe qui tressaute. Il se redressa et s'approcha rapidement d'elle, en ayant les yeux qui dépassent de la table, tout brillant de larmes.

_Sérieusement?

_Sérieusement répondit-elle.

Il tomba sur le sol, de grosses lignes de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se roulait sur le sol en criant. Sakura se mis près de lui et le gifla, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire arrêter immédiatement.

_Merci, dit-il en se massant la joue, où il commençait à sentir le picotement de la douleur.

_De rien dit Sakura en lui souriant.

Elle se rassit près de la table et continua à manger. Il se rassit près d'elle et la regarda manger, tout en glissant entre ses doigts un raisin.

_Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer cette nuit?

_Rien, vraiment, dit-elle en croquant dans un raisin. On c'est endormi, c'est tout.

_Ah…Moi qui m'attendais à des détails croustillant…

_J'ai bien vu sa, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarde la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et elle y trouva sa servante Tsunade qui venait vers elle avec un sourire.

_La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Nous devons y aller.

Sakura se retourna vers son ami et lui sourit.

_Tu sera présent?

_Bien sur! D'ailleurs, je vais aller chercher Itachi.

Naruto partit plus vite que la lumière. Elle soupira. Toujours aussi énergique. Elle partit avec sa servante et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Elles arrivèrent et elles virent la salle comme d'habitude, toujours aussi resplendissante. Quelques pots de fleur avaient été disposés sur des minis piliers. Elle vit le Pharaon assis sur son trône, et elle sourit en s'approchant de lui. Elle ne remarqua pas que Tsunade avait arrêter de la suivre, et ne s'en formalisera pas.

Une fois près du Pharaon, il sourit et ouvrit les bras. Il était magnifiquement bien habillé. Il était vêtu et maquiller de la même façon que lorsqu'il sortait pour faire des annonces au peuple.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux en posant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Sasuke sourit et caressa doucement son dos. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

_Alors, prête pour le mariage?

Sakura sourit.

_Oui. J'ai…

Elle fut interrompue par le plus vieux des conseiller, qui allait présider la cérémonie, qui disait que Suigetsu arrivait. Elle vit Suigetsu arriver, beau comme un cœur dans son tunique de conseiller. Son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos, mais Sasuke la serrait fortement contre lui.

Ils entendirent un cri. Un cri et des crissements de pied contre le marbre du sol. Deux des colosses qui servaient de garde du corps au Pharaon tirait la jeune Karin par les bras tandis qu'elle se débattait corps et âme pour ne pas aller devant l'hôtel. Ses cris ne tarissaient pas. Ils arrivèrent près de l'hôtel et ils la mirent sur ses pieds durement, ce qui fit naître une secousse dans son corps de la tête au pied. Karin sentit la prise forte de Suigetsu sur sa taille, en même temps que ses ongles entrait quelque peu dans sa peau. Elle voulu s'enfuir, mais la prise de son futur mari lui empêchait tout mouvement.

Le conseiller qui présidait la cérémonie commença sa tirade. Sasuke et Sakura étaient toujours assis sur leur trône, ne voulant échanger leur place pour rien au monde. Ils étaient en diagonale du couple, et ils voyaient, au fils des minutes les couleurs du a la rage de la rousse quitté peu a peu son visage. Elle se calmait, si on pouvait décrire cela comme sa. Le peu la tenait sur place.

Quand le moment de l'embrasser fut arrivé, la fidèle phrase : ''Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'oppose a cet union dans la salle?'' fut dites, et personne, ne répondit a cette question. Tout le monde avait un sourire sadique sur le visage, n'ayant aucune pitié pour cette femme qui ne méritait pas moins que la mort pour son geste.

Le conseiller les déclara mariés et Suigetsu, en la faisant se tourner vers lui brusquement, planta ses ongles affiler pour l'évènement dans le cou de la rousse, en l'embrassant farouchement tout en mordant ses lèvres. Elles s'ouvrirent sous les coups de dents et le sang coula dans la bouche du presque requin. Il en gémit de plaisir et en mettant fin au baiser, il la souleva et la mit sur son épaule, le ventre sur son épaule. Sa bouche maculait de sang la tenue blanche, au niveau du dos de l'homme Il regarda son Pharaon et lui sourit, les dents rouge du sang de sa nouvelle épouse.

_Merci Pharaon.

Il partit au pas de course dans l'aile du château où était sa chambre. Sasuke sourit et retient de conseiller, avant de lui chuchoter quelques paroles a l'oreille. Il hocha la tête et s'installa cérémonieusement devant le trône, le dos tourné vers Sakura, toujours assise sur le trône.

Sasuke vint la prendre par la main, tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Sakura, elle, ne comprenait plus rien. Sasuke les fit se placer devant le conseiller, qui ouvrit son livre solennellement et commença la même tirade qu'il avait fait pour le couple précédent. Elle passait son temps à regarder Sasuke et le conseiller, durant toute la tirade du vieil homme. Quand elle lui demanda si oui ou non elle acceptait, elle revint sur terre.

_Oui, dit-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Le conseiller posa la même question au Pharaon :

_Oui, dit Sasuke.

Il demanda ensuite à l'assistance si quelqu'un souhaiter exprimer son opinion sur le couple. Personne ne dit rien, mais on entendit très clairement Tsunade se moucher très fort tout en réprimant ses sanglots. Le conseiller les déclara mariés et Sasuke la retourna lentement contre lui, et il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre douce comme la caresse des ailes d'un oiseau, se posa sur son cou.

Elle qui venait de comprendre qu'elle était mariée à l'homme en face d'elle,qui la laissait assimiler ce qui était en train de ce passer. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et sauta a son cou en l'embrassant, tandis qu'il la serrait de ses deux bras sur sa taille, puisqu'elle ne touchait plus au sol. Tout le monde dans la salle applaudit quand ils s'embrassèrent. Quand ils arrêtèrent le baiser, il la fit tourner dans les air en tournant sur lui-même, ce qui la fit éclater de rire en le serrant contre elle. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres en la reposant au sol.

Ils sentirent deux paires de bras et des sanglots épouvantables venir des deux hommes qui les pressaient en sandwich. Naruto et Itachi les serraient dans leur bras jusqu'à les étouffer. Ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Quand ils eurent fini par ce calmé, Sasuke se retourna vers elle, tandis que Son frère lui glissait quelque chose dans la main de son cadet. Sasuke passa un anneau en or simple autour de son doigt. Un mélange d'or rose et d'or blanc. Quelque chose de très simple, mais de très beau aussi. Elle sourit et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et lui, a son tour, posa ses lèvres sur l'anneau que portait son épouse.

Au loin, ils entendirent un cri lointain, ressemblant a celui de Karin, un peu plus tôt. Sasuke se mit a rire. Sa y est, elle avait eu sa véritable punition…


	19. La nuit de noces

_Voila le lemon que j'avais promis entre Sakura et Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire celui entre Naruto et Itachi, puisque je ne suis pas trop a l'aise avec els couples Yaoi. Alors voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction...Je sais que cela m'As pris du temps, mais le cégep viens de ce terminer, alors j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire. _

_Pour la vrai dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et laisser moi des commentaires! À une prochaine fiction!_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_La nuit de noces_**

Sakura souriait. Oui, elle repensait à sa vie. Elle avait tellement changé depuis quelques temps… Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'en volant un simple bout de pain au marché, qu'en portant cet acte, elle finirait par se marier avec le pharaon lui-même. Une voleuse…maintenant femme de pharaon. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Elle alla vers le balcon de sa chambre, maintenant, elle pouvait bien dire que c'était sa chambre. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde et regarda le soleil qui se couchait derrière les dunes de sables au loin. Au oui…sa vie avait changé du tout au tout, et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait dit ou à l'homme qui allait maintenant passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Elle prit une grande respiration et elle sentit des bras fort la serrer. Elle sourit et se releva. Il posa un baiser dans son cou. Elle en sourit en plus d'avoir la chair de poule. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui maintenant.

_ Comment se porte madame? Demanda Sasuke en lui chuchotant ses paroles à l'oreille.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui.

_ Très bien. Comment se porte le nouveau marié?

Il sourit et chuchota contre ses lèvres un ''oui'' avant de l'embrasser. Il la serra contre lui avec passion tandis qu'elle serrait sa nuque pour le rapprocher de son visage. Il passa ses bras sous les jambes de la rose et la transporta à l'intérieur. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et se coucha près d'elle tout en caressant sa hanche assez fortement et en baisant son cou en y laissant quelques suçons. Cela la fit gémir de bien être et il vit ses mamelons se durcir sous la tunique qu'elle portait.

Il passa sa main sur sa cuisse et la descendit pour mieux la remontrer sur la peau nue de sa cuisse. Il l'embrassa amoureusement tout en posant finalement sa main sur son mont de vénus. La jeune femme se tendit de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareille bonheur. Il se mit à la caresser, la titiller, pour la voir se tordre de plaisir. Il voulait la faire devenir folle de désir. Il caressa son bouton de rose assez intensément, que même avec une petite douleur, elle y trouvait son plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à lui, lui rentrant les ongles dans la peau et en le griffant.

Il la trouvait tellement belle en se moment, tellement excitante, qu'il était déjà excité au plus haut point. Son membre était dur comme jamais. Il finit par lui-même enlever ses vêtements, pour après passer à ceux de sa belle.

Il se mit sur elle doucement, pour qu'elle n'est pas peur. Elle ne le sentit que brièvement, parce qu'elle était trop prise dans les nouvelles sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Il fit entré ses doigts en elle, les fit s'agité, les fit faire un vas et viens. Elle se tordait de plaisir, ce qui la fit mouiller encore plus. Ni une, ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras et n'en pouvant plus, il entra son membre en elle d'un coup, pour qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. Il posa des baisers paillons sur son visage pour la détendre. Elle s'était crisper un quart de seconde, mais s'était tout de suite détendue. On aurait pu dire que son corps en avait eu plus que besoin de cette intrusion en elle.

Il fit ses mouvements de va et viens, emballer à l'idée qu'elle le laisse faire. Il les fit durant un temps, tout en les variant pour la faire languir, autant que lui donner du plaisir. N'en pouvant plus de cet entre chaud et humide qui lui faisait tout autant perdre la tête.

Il finit par venir en elle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui tomber dessus, mais tomber à ses côtés. Elle avait presque atteint la jouissance, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle se disait qu'elle y arriverait une autre fois. Comme la petite coquine qu'elle était, elle espérait que cela soit le lendemain matin!

Il la prit dans ses bras épuisé tout autant que la jeune femme, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, sans se rendre compte qu'une paire de yeux bleus et une de noirs les regardait depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Avant de s'embrasser, ils entendirent un cri déchirant, tendis que les dernières lueurs du coucher de soleil mourait. Les cris de douleurs de Karin firent rire le nouveau couple avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.


End file.
